Una navidad juntos
by Angell0's
Summary: La navidad, esa hermosa epoca en que amigos y familiares se unen a convivir, y en caso de nuestro azabache favorito no cambia la cosa. Amourshipping
1. Prologo Iré a Kanto

Obra hecha sin fines de lucro ni nada de ese tipo, Pokémon (Pocket Monsters EU) no me pertenecen, si no a Nintendo, Game Freak o Satoshi, creador de la franquicia.

Navidad, esa hermosa epoca del año en que todos se reúnen, esta estaba a punto de llegar, y es así como nos encontramos al primer personaje, Ash Ketchum, que con emoción llamaba por teléfono, acordando que apenas es quince de diciembre, pero aún así, su aura navideña se encontraba por los aires, llamando a varios de sus amigos

—Asi es Cilan, estoy organizando una fiesta navideña, y quiero invitarte a ti y a Iris... Claro... Aquí los espero— y así Ash finalizaba otra llamada, marcando otro numero, al que no tardaron en contestar.

—¿Clemont?—

—Ash?, ¿Eres tú?— pregunto el peli limón del otro lado de la línea

—Si Clemont, veras, estoy organizando una fiesta de navidad, y quisiera que asistieran a ella aquí en Kanto—

—¿Enserio?, ¡Claro, iremos mi padre, Bonnie y yo!—

—Aqui los espero, ya deseo verlos a ambos— tras la despedida, Ash colgo el teléfono, lanzando entonces un suspiro, mientras que le recorrio un erizamiento por todo el cuerpo

—"Este es el todo por el todo, tienes que hacerlo"— pensó mientras movía unas cosas en su Mobil, cuando Pikachu entro

—Aun no termino Pikachu, me faltan pocos— En la pantalla aparecía un numero de la región Hoenn, y al instante, el sistema del teléfono reconoció este, marcando el nombre de Serena

—Me pregunto como reaccionara al oirme— La sonrisa de Ash se intensifico, pero este no sabia por que, entonces el teléfono comenzó a marcar los segundos, esto debido a que ya habían contestado del otro lado de la línea, y una voz bien recordada por el azabache sonó,

—Bueno?— la voz se oia, pero a Ash no le salian las palabras, hasta que pikachu le proporciono una "pequeña" descarga, haciéndolo gritar para que del otro lado supieran que al menos estaba ahí

—¡No hagas eso Pikachu!—

—¿Ash?— de inmediato Serena reconoció aquel grito, llenando su voz de alegría, pero Ash volvió a aquel estado de paralizado, hasta que pikachu estuvo a punto de volver le a proporcionar su "pequeña" descarga eléctrica,

—¡Ni te atrevas!— advirtió

—Ho, hola Serena, eres tu ¿verdad?—

—La misma, ¿Que se te ofrece ahorita?—

—Primero...•nervios•…Estas ocupada?—

—No, justo ahora estoy pensando en ir a Kalos con mi mamá para celebrar navidad, ¿Y tu?—

—Bueno... veras... estoy pensando en hacer una fiesta este veinticinco, y quisiera invitarte cordialmente a que vengas— Los nervios recorrian aún al azabache, que continuaba sin saber el motivo de esa reacción,

—¡Claro que quiero ir Ash!— Desde otro punto, justamente en Hoenn, Serena saltaba de alegría, tiñendo sus mejillas de color carmesí,

—¿Donde será?—

—Aqui en pueblo paleta, te estaré esperando feliz— Ahora desde Kanto, Ash sonreia de oreja a oreja,

—"¿Qué me esta pasando?"— Se cuestiono mentalmente,

—Hasta pronto Ash, estaré ahí pronto—

•Llamada Finalizada•

—Bien, eso fue extraño, ¿Por que me puse nervioso?—

"Pi pikachu (La amas)" el ratón eléctrico respondió agitando sus patas, pero el chico no le hizo caso, retirandose de la habitación para ir a ayudarle a su madre y a m. mime

Mientras tanto en Hoenn, Serena estaba en un estado tan alegre, que nadie se lo podía quitar,

—¿Quien éra Serena?— preguntó una castaña a su lado, sacandola de sus pensamientos

—Era alguien. muy especial May, pero, mañana me voy— respondió la pelimiel sin perder su sonrisa

—¿Y quien es esa personita especial?— Pregunto May, aumentando el tono carmesí en el rostro de Serena,

—No es nadie en especial, no te preocupes—

Devuelta en Kanto, vemos a Ash efectivamente ayudando a su madre, pero,

—"¿Por qué sigo así de feliz?"— se cuestionaba,

—Ash, ¿Podrias ir de compras a ciudad verde?— pregunto su madre, y el azabache con gusto aceptó ir.

La tarde pasaba normalmente, y en Hoenn, Serena estaba por abordar el avión quinientos uno con destino a Kalos,

—Por que no me dices ni siquiera a donde vas?— preguntaba May, obviamente sin respuesta por parte de la pelimiel,

—No tengo por que decirte May—

—Motivo—

—Ninguno que te interese—

—No me dijiste que alguien te había enamorado?, ¿acaso no era esa persona o si?— El rostro de Serena se puso color carmesí, decidiendo voltearse de inmediato

—Ah, Tal ves, pero aún así, tengo que irme, ¡Adios!— Y así fue como ella comenzó a correr rapidamente para que la castaña no la alcanzara,

—"Debo dejar de contar esas cosas"— pensó esta última,

Mientras tanto, Ash había llegado en un dos por tres a ciudad verde, mientras iba hablando por teléfono,

—Asi es, quiero que vengan... ¿Como que no pueden?, bien, no hay problema... Si, no te preocupes,... Me saludas a todos de mi parte—

•Llamada finalizada•

—Pues no vienen ni Lillie ni nadie, que lastima— El azabache reflexionaba, pues acababa de saber que sus amigos de Alola no podrían venir, motivo por el que se sintió desmotivado, entonces por la mente le volvió a pasar aquella duda,

—"Por qué es por Serena?, se que me beso, pero, pensaba que no pasaría de ahí, quisiera saber que me pasa, ¿Por que?, cada que pienso en eso, pasa lo mismo"— Algunos dirán que es estupido, pero así es la actitud de Ash, despistado a mas no poder, y eso implicaba situaciones sentimentales, tales como el amor, o eso es lo que varios piensan en este momento,

—Bien, hora de seguir, veamos, tomate, naranja... muchas cosas, da igual...— Tras varios minutos de vueltas, Ash logro completar la lista, viendo varios artículos en la caja, accediendo a pagar una jugosa paga...

Día 1, 16 de diciembre, "Ire a Kanto".

—¡Ash Ketchum!— Grace grito, haciendo que Ash junto a su Pikachu callera de la cama,

—¡Ahora voy!— Tras unos cinco minutos en el cuarto, ya sabrán de la habilidad de los hombres para vestirse en cuestión de segundos, el azabache por fin salió, portando una mezcla de sus trajes al llevar consigo una playera rayada y unos jeans que había usado en Kalos, mas aparte la gorra de esta misma región.

—Ash, necesito que vallas a ciudad Celeste por unas cosas, espero que no te moleste— La mama del chico portaba una sonrisa, esta estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala tejiendo, a lo que Ash pareció pensarlo, pues Pikachu se había quedado durmiendo en el cuarto, y para el seria un buen momento para reflexionar que es lo que le pasaba

—Claro que si, iré con gusto— Ash tomo su chamarra y salio, llevando consigo dinero y una lista.

Mientras tanto, un avión aterrizaba en el carril 1b del aeropuerto de Kalos aerolines, y justo de éste bajo una chica de cabellos color miel a no mas de sus hombros,

—He vuelto— Dijo Serena, instantes después bajo corriendo, para salir de la misma forma del aeropuerto, viendo nuevamente ciudad luminalia,

—No a cambiado casi nada, ahora, a pueblo boceto—

La mañana era clara, los pidgeys cantaban, y algunos Fearows traian recuerdos al azabache que ahora iba caminando por bosque verde,

—Por lo menos tengo a mi Pokemon conmigo— Ash se previo antes, llevando consigo dos pokeballs, una con un Pokemon dentro y otra vacía, por si las dudas

—Hablar conmigo, ¿Qué otra forma hay de pasar el rato?— Varios pasos, varios pensamientos, varias ideas, y por supuesto, varios Pokemon pasaban por la cabeza del entrenador, y sobretodo, el motivo de su ultima cuestión, ¿Que le pasaba con Serena?,

—"Serena siempre a sido mi amiga, y ella me demostró que pudo haber sido mucho mas, pero claro, tenía que venir yo y arruinarlo, bueno, ni me di cuenta, que haré?, hablare como si nada hubiese pasado?, hablare con ella sobre lo sucedido?", ¡Esto es confuso!— término gritando, y no era ilógico, la culpa y la desesperación fueron unos de los causantes de las vacaciones del chico por la región de Alola, aunque por varios motivos termino como estudiante de la escuela,

—tengo que seguir, me falta buen camino por delante— Varios metros de bosque pesaron como si nada, aunque Ash comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber traído a pikachu, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando poco a poco,

—Vaya, el camino es largo sin que alguien te acompáñe— El detalle de esto, es que el sentimiento que se empezaba a generar en el chico iba aumentando con cada paso que este daba, ya que no dejaba de pensar cada ves mas en aquella chica, bueno, no lo había hecho hace mucho, pero aún así, le parecia extraño.

—Investigar no me a ayudado en nada— Alzo nuevamente la voz, y era verdad, a pesar de investigar de varias fuentes, nunca entendió el motivo que le daba

—¿Qué es eso de Love o Kiss?, creo que kiss era un dulce, un chocolate, ¿Pero que sentido tiene un chocolate con lo que me pasa?— Nuevamente dirán que es mas que obvio, pero recuerden que es Ash Ketchum, quien no sabia ni lo mas minimo de traducción.

Y volviendo de vuelta a Kalos, encontramos la casa de Serena, y por dentro, vemos efectivamente a madre e hija platicando, vemos una Braixen sentada al lado de Serena, un Pachamp dormido en el sofa, un Sylveon jugando y saltando, y un Mudkip acostado boca arriba en el suelo,

—Quiero ir ahí, me a invitado Ash, y al parecer muy emocionado— Exclamo Serena, y su madre se puso a pensar

—¿Aún sigues así por él?— pregunto esta, y su hija contesto con un si

—Pues ves, eres lo demasiado grande para decidir por ti misma, tienes la suficiente experiencia para ir sola a esa región, pensé en ir con tu tía y que pasaras tu primera navidad sola, bueno, con ellos— Grace sonrió, y abrazando a Serena decidió darle su regalo adelantado,

—Toma, esto te servirá de ahora en adelante— Grace le dio un regalo, al tiempo que dio orden de que no se abriera si no hasta año nuevo

—Gracias mamá—

Las cosas para Ash no habían cambiado, pues seguia caminando por bosque verde, aunque aún aburrido,

—Sal Eevee— Ash lanzo la pokeball de su mas reciente captura, misma que salio en pose tierna, pues era una de las "pocas" Pokemon que capturaba,

—Hola Eevee, ¿Cómo estas?— Pregunto su entrenador, comenzando así una pequeña conversación, volvieron a pasar varios minutos, varios pasos, varios Pokemon, y uno que otro Pikachu, por los que la Eevee del azabache no se interesaba, hasta que ambos llegaron a Ciudad Plateada, la gente pasaba de largo tanto a entrenador como a Pokemon, que ante tanta gente se sentía ciertamente desconfiado,

—Calma Eevee, no te pasara nada— hasta que su entrenador le calmo, esta empezó a obedecer, caminando libremente,

—*Esta ciudad me trae recuerdos, y vaya que buenos, pero aún tengo que ir hasta ciudad Carmín,*— pensó el azabache, y continuo el paso junto a su eevee, que con alegría subió al hombro de Ash, para continuar la travezia, y fue así que saliendo de la ciudad, ahora tomaban rumbo a ciudad Carmín, donde les tomaría aproximadamente seis horas en llegar,

En Kalos, el sol comenzaba a bajar, y nuevamente, Serena se encontraba en ciudad luminalia, pero buscando ahora un regalo para su estimado amigo,

—Tu crees que seria molestia si me fuera hoy?— pregunto serena a su Braixen, que en verdad, no supo respoderle, y asi, Serena continuo la búsqueda de un regalo, pasando varias tiendas y varios locales, hasta que se comenzó a hacer tarde, por lo que decidió apresurarse,

—¿Qué seria bueno?, solo hay cosas simples, pero todo están lindo... ¡Ya se!— la chica se quedo viendo un producto en una tienda, por lo que decidió entrar, siendo seguida por su Pokemon fuego,

—¡Ahora si Braixen, nos vamos a Kanto!— Alzando el brazo al aire, y la otra a un costado, decido sacar su Mobil, con el que se dispuso a marcar teclas, y en la pantalla se mostraron unos dígitos con la lada de Kanto, para que el sistema reconociera al instante el nombre de Ash en la pantalla

El azabache se hallaba a medio camino de ciudad Carmín, cuando su Mobil comenzó a sonar, y al momento de sacarlo, el nombre de Serena se visualizo en la pantalla, y debajo de este el numero correspondiente a Hoenn, el corazon del chico comenzó a palpitar extrañamente mas rápido, y su mente se congelo, *Eevee?* hasta que su Pokemon lo saco del trance, haciendo que este contestara la llamada,

—Bueno?—

—¡Hola Ash!— Saludo la pelimiel

—Hola serena, ¿cómo has estado?—

—Muy bien, pero, quisiera preguntarte si seria una molestia si llegara hoy en la mañana a Kanto?— Como si hubiesen paralizado al chico con onda trueno, este se quedo sin palabras, mientras su corazón dio un gran cambio al acelerar aún mas sus latidos, motivo por el que paro el paso, cosa que extraño a su Pokemon

—Cla, claro!, no hay problema, de hecho estoy en ciudad carmín, donde llegan los aviones, te podria esperar— luego de unos segundos, y de un aliento de Eevee, Ash reacciono

—Gracias Ash, justo ahora me voy, nos vemos!—

•Llamada Finalizada•

—Al parecer no le molesta en lo más minimo— Dijo Serena, para luego dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde pagaria su boleto.

En Kanto, habían pasado ya una de las seis horas del transcurso a ciudad Carmín, y Ash había llamado a casa, solo para avisar que llegaría con un día de retraso por "ciertos" motivos.

—¡¿Por qué?!— Exclamo el azabache, para que Eevee lo viera nuevamente extrañada,

—Disculpame Eevee, es que quiero saber que es lo que me pasa, veras, después de que mi amiga Serena me besara antes de irse a Hoenn, empeze a sentir cosas extrañas, mi pulso se elevaba mas de lo que antes, deje de pensar solo en las batallas, todo es muy confuso— de repente, un recuerdo vino a la mente del entrenador, aquella ves en que Misty se le confeso, claro, con una indirecta taánn directa...

—Sera...— El pensamiento domino de nuevo a Ash, pero ahora caminaba como si nada con su Eevee en su hombro.

En la salida del avión 5c, de la aereolinea Kanto's World, se hallaba Serena, esperando la llamada a este avión, en su mano tenía el Mobil, con ansias de llamar a aquella persona, de quien apenas ayer tenia dato alguno, pero aún algo le incomodaba, ¿Por qué hablaba tan nervioso?, quizá este frio en estas épocas, o quizá hacia algo,

—Por que estaría asi?— la joven de cabellos color miel tampoco dejaba de lado teorías que había formulado, pero

"Todos los pasajeros con destino a ciudad Carmín en Kanto, favor de abordar el vuelo con el numero trescientos cuarenta y cinco"

El anuncio por fin se había dado, por lo cual Serena fue a abordar dicho avión, recordando entonces que apenas era dieciséis de diciembre, y para cuando llegara a Kanto, serian las cuatro de la mañana, del diecisiete, así que debía descansar, por lo menos eso era seguro.

Dando un gran salto de miles de kilómetros, a casi cinco horas de lo acontecido en Kalos, nos encontramos de nuevo en Kanto, en la entrada de ciudad Carmín, Ash acababa de llegar, y su Eevee había sido devuelto a su pokeball, ya que el viaje de mas de seis horas la había agotado, aproximaban ser las seis de la tarde, por lo cual el entrenador decidió hacer el mandado por el cual lo habían mandado, y claro, a esperar a Serena, quien lo tenia en sus extremos, de nervios,

—Dijo que era por aqui— Tomando camino, Ash comenzó una nueva travezia, en lo que ahora era ciudad Carmín, para luego dirigirse al centro Pokemon a descansar un rato, pues sabia mas o menos a que hora llegaría Serena a las costas kantonianas, por así decirlo, así que debía descansar lo mayormente posible.

E aquí el primer capítulo de este fic temporal, relacionado con la fecha, tenemos el prologo y el capítulo primero, "Iré a Kanto", todo en bien sentido, y tratare de llevarme dos dias en cada capítulo para no tardar tanto y que pueda cuadrar, no hay fecha definida para publicar los capítulos, y el otro fic "Un retorno para ganar" se quedara pausado por un momento, mientras escribo las demás batallas.

¡Dejen Review quien lea por favor!, se los agradecería mucho :) 


	2. La ciudad es fría

Día 2, 17 de diciembre, "La ciudad es fría"

—Disculpe señorita, cuanto falta para llegar?— pregunto serena a la azafata,

—Faltan aproximadamente tres horas, disfrute del viaje—

—Muchas gracias— Por la ventanilla del avión no se veía mas que el reflejo de las luces del interior del transporte volador, y Serena comenzaba a aburrirse, ella quería hablar con su querido Ash, pero el modo avión de su teléfono se lo impedía,

—Que tendré que decir?— se cuestiono la pelimiel, la curiosidad era algo que la mataba, pero, ¿que se supone que hay que hacer después de haberle robado un beso en los labios a tu amor platónico?,

—¿Cómo tengo que llegar?— el sentimiento comenzó a recorrer a Serena, y entonces saco un libro de su mochila, comenzando a leer,

Por otra parte, son la una y media de la madrugada en ciudad Carmín, y en el centro Pokemon de dicha ciudad, un chico se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en la cama, este utilizando un shord, playera y un gorrito rojo, de toque navideño, aunque completamente tapado hasta el cuello por una cobija, a su lado, se hallaba una Eevee que igual que su entrenador dormía profundamente, ambos boca arriba y con toque de gracia en sus poses, hasta que un despertador comenzó a sonar, y no era mucho mas que el Mobil de Ash, que cómicamente digitó, por así decirlo, una canción navideña, despertando a la Pokemon normal, que luego de crear una sola estrella en su cola, lanzo dicho objeto a la cara de Ash, despertandolo "suavemente"

—¡Tu también Eevee!— Exclamo este saltando de un sueño profundo, *Ee vee vee*

—Gracias, no lo recordaba— luego de unos segundos, el azabache recurdo la noche anterior...

"—Eevee, si mañana no despierto tu lo haces, recuerda que el aeropuerto nos quedará a dos horas y media como minimo—"

—Vuelve a descansar— dijo mientras la devolvia a su pokeball con una sonrisa, para tomar una playera de su mochila, esta con rayas blancas y azules, una chamarra color azul oscuro, unos jeans de la misma tonalidad y unos tenis rojos con negro, todo en juego que cuadraba para salir, y usando su habilidad para vestirse en segundos, salio del centro, la sala de espera estaba vacía, el escritorio de la enfermera Joy se encontraba vacio y con un pequeño cartel,

"Estoy descansando, favor de tocar el timbre"

y así, Ash decidió salir a la calle, que era alumbrada por los faros públicos, todos en juego como si se tratase de varios grupos de soles, el camino era algo oscuro en muy pocas partes, y las calles eran de ves en cuando acompañadas por uno que otro coche que pasaba, iluminando un poco mas el perimetro y creando una ola de sonido que resultaba un tanto relajante. Ash volvió a su duda, mas bien a su primera teoría que el apoyaba, el amor, en lo que a el le constaba, era un sentimiento que es especial, uno de aquellos que no se dan a cada rato, si no con la persona especial e indicada para tal acto, pero no era solo un noviasgo, ni salir juntos, o por lo menos eso pensaba y creía el joven, tampoco trataba de que Ash fuera un completo estupido como para que la idea de enamorarse no le pasara por la cabeza, simplemente pensó, que todavía no le tocaba ésa etapa, y a decir verdad, las únicas veces que el había visto el "amor" en accion, había sido con Brock, quien siempre se enamoraba de las enfermeras u oficiales Joy y Jenny, y la única ves que quizá lo experimento, con Misty, aunque tal ves hubiese entendido mal en aquel tiempo

"Algun día también nos vamos a casar"

Ash sacudió la cabeza negando, y nuevamente comenzó a formular teoría tras teoría, tantas que no se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a caminar por las calles que lo acercaban al aeropuerto, sin embargo, su subconciente iba perdido mientras pensando en ir ahí por Serena y no perderse, motivo por el que igual, no se perdió.

Serena comenzaba a abrir los ojos, tenia los pies entrelazados y colgando, una manta le cubría desde las piernas hasta el cuello, el libro que tenia en manos hace unas horas se encontraba sobre su pecho, y un anuncio se olló por todo el avion,

"Repito, estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de ciudad Carmín, a todos los pasajeros, favor de abrochar sus cinturones para cualquier seguridad, esperamos que haya disfrutado viajar con nosotros y esperamos que lo vuelva a hacer."

La pelimiel reacomodo el asiento a su posicion original, se puso sus zapatillas y se descubrió y doblo la manta, para luego abrochar su cinturón de seguridad como había sido ordenado, volteó por la ventanilla, y ya se podían apreciar luces de varios colores, había tanto naranjas, blancas, azules, etcétera, sin duda, una hermosa vista, preguntandose entonces si Ash igual había disfrutado en alguna ocasión esa vista, pero a como ella conocía a aquel chico, la primera imagen que le llego a la mente fue la de el durmiendo en posicion fetal ocupando dos asientos y una manta junto a su Pikachu, obviamente, una sonrisa y un sonrojo se presentaron en la chica, y sin darse cuenta, el avión aterrizo en el carril 1a, donde se posaban los aviones de la aereolinea Kanto's World, y rapidamente, los pasajeros comenzaron a descender, unos por la puerta 1-1, otros por la puerta 2-1, y finalmente por la puerta 1-2. A Serena le toco bajar por la puerta 2-1, y con ayuda de una de las azafatas bajo su maleta, saliendo de inmediato del avión, como fue indicado.

Ash tenia ya veinte minutos sentado en la sala de espera de el aeropuerto, a su lado estaba Eevee con una sonrisa en su inocente rostro, ya que se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de su entrenador, cosa que desde que la atrapo le gusta, pues el le aporto seguridad,

—Me pregunto que habrá cambiado de ella— decía el chico, no tenia sueño, pues había dormido desde las siete de la noche, justamente para poder despertar sin negativas, y entonces, por las escaleras que Ash tenia frente a el, un gorro rosa hacia acto de presencia, seguido por un ligero cabello de color miel, unos ojos azules cristalinos, estos mirando al suelo, ¿Ash?... Pobre de Ash, el había quedado paralizado por completo, y esta ves, Eevee no lo iba a sacar del trance, no fue hasta empezar a ver la figura de Serena, aquella que se atrevio a robarle su primer beso, y aquella que había sido capaz de activar esa parte pensativa del chico, cuando este se fijo mejor, saliendo del trance, noto que su ropa no había cambiado en lo mas minimo, algo que no queria esperar, pero le ayudaría en un futuro cercano.

Serena iba subiendo las escaleras que la dirigirian a la sala de espera del mismo aeropuerto, con tan solo la idea de que su amado y estimado Ash podria estar o no ahí, el corazon parecía que se le saldria del pecho, bajo la mirada, pero cuando la escalera llego a su fin se vio forzada a ver de frente, y a decir verdad, el frio de la región en realidad era algo fresco, mas de lo que la pelimiel recordaba, y su suéter no era lo suficiente para cubrirla del inminente frio, así que al momento de dirigir la mirada al frente, su cara se torno color carmesí, mientras el tiempo pareció detenerse, y como no, si lo que vio primero de la región Kanto, la imagen de Ash frente a ella, este con un Eevee en su regazo, al que le acariciaba la cabeza con cierta ternura, era algo que no esperaba tan de pronto, aún así, fue ella la primera en salir de tan confuso trance

—Ho, hola—

Ash por otra parte, salio igualmente de su propio trance, esta ves estando seguro de una sola cosa

"Estoy enamorado... De Serena."

—Hola Serena— El chico abrió los ojos, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba con tal ternura en su rostro, Eevee despertó de su regazo, para que Ash se levantara y caminara hacia Serena, que llevaba su equipaje en mano, el azabache se agacho, y cordialmente tomo su maleta, no sin antes abrazarla con igual ternura,

—¿A donde iremos?— Se dispuso a preguntar, y por alguna razón, los nervios ya no le importaban en lo mas minimo, aunque aún se encontraban presentes recorriendolo por todo su cuerpo,

—No, no lo se— Serena a pesar de haber dado ya el primer paso, a decir verdad, muy grande paso, aún se sentía nerviosa, las palabras se le pausaban continuamente, las manos a pesar del frio de la región comenzaban a sudar mientras temblaban,

—¿Tienes hambre o sueño?—

—Emm, si, la comida del avión no me sentó bien en el estomago—

—Pues vamos, a unas cuadras hay una tienda de veinticuatro horas— El chico cerro los ojos, comenzando a caminar con rumbo hacia la salida del aeropuerto, seguido por su compañera Pokemon, quien subió rapidamente por su brazo a su hombro. Serena lo siguió, dandose cuenta de que los nervios de el chico no se hacían presentes, y recordando entonces el frio que la congelaba, y al momento de salir a la calle, un viento frio azoto su cuerpo, haciendola temblar del frio, cosa que Ash noto rapidamente.

—¿Tienes frio?—

—Si— contestó la pelimiel temblando, entonces Ash paro el paso, Eevee bajo de su hombro, y como si de novela se tratase, se quito su chamarra, colocandola entonces en Serena, que nuevamente se sonrojo,

—¡Qué haces Ash!, ¡Te vas a enfermar!— Reclamó Serena, aunque reconocía que su chamarra era efectivamente caliente,

—No importa, con que tu estés bien—

—¡Como no va a importar!, si tu te enfermas quien me va a dirigir a pueblo Paleta— Ash pareció entender la preocupación de su ahora amiga, entonces decidió quitarse su mochila, sacando otra chamarra, esta de color negro con tonalidad muy oscura, misma que se puso ensima suyo, para colocarse nuevamente la mochila

—¿Satisfecha?, sabia que esto podía pasar, así que traje otra chamarra— La chica originaria de Kalos no lo podía evitar, cada palabra que salia de la boca del azabache la cautivaba mas y mas a cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, ambos decidieron seguir el paso, y no fueron mas que unos minutos para que llegaran a la tienda. Serena iba viendo las calles, efectivamente, eran frías, eran casi bellas con las luces que dominaban e iluminan cada metro, la mañana casi llegaban, siendo las cuatro y veinte de la mañana,

—Toma— Ash entregaba un emparedado envuelto de esos que venden en ese tipo de tiendas, mientras daba un paquetin de comisa Pokemon a Eevee y el habría otro paquete,

—Gracias Ash— Respondió Serena mientras sonreia con ternura, cosa que Ash notaba con mas lindura, pues se supone que así debía ser, el chico ve con ternura a su chica anhelada, pero la cosa para el no se quedaba así, tan solo verla así le traia recuerdos felices, muchos de ellos en su recién aventura en Kalos,

—Ese Eevee es tuyo?— Pregunto la pelimiel,

—Asi es, y es ella, la capture hace poco— El chico contestó algo alegre, cuando su compañera subió nuevamente a su hombro, frotando su cabeza en la mejilla de su entrenador,

—¿Y tu has capturado a algún nuevo Pokemon?— pregunto ahora el entrenador,

—Claro!, es una Pokemon inicial— Con emoción, Serena saco una pokeball, invocando de esta a un pequeño Pokemon de tono azul, que salio sonriendo y sentado

—Asi que Mudkip— la presentación del Pokemon agua dejo seguro al azabache, Serena efectivamente había hecho una buena elección, o sea, otro dato que lo ayudaría en un futuro, y así, ambos platicaron alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando decidieron ir a descansar un poco a un centro Pokemon, mismo que se ubicaba a unas cuantas cuadras de esa tienda,

—Disculpa la pregunta, tal ves ya sea obvia, pero, ¿quieres dormir en otro cuarto?— Los nervios volvieron de lado del azabache, estos provocados por tal pregunta, ya que aunque no lo dijera, Ash quería realmente dormir en el mismo cuarto que Serena, aunque para varios esto sonara mal, esto no iría por mal camino

—Pu, pues...— La cuestionada no sabia que decir, para ella significaba de cierto modo una invitación a pasar parte de la noche con su aún amor que parecía platónico, pero responder un si significaba ser directa en que aún seguía enamorada de el, y un no quizá seria un paro en seco, que seria mal interpretado por el mismo, en pocas palabras, estaba entre la espada la pared, decidiendo entonces responder con otra cuestión

—¿Tu quieres hacerlo?—

El lado tonto de Ash despertó, mas que tonto, la poca madures que había descubierto, claro, mal interpreto la situación, estando inseguro del verdadero objetivo de la cuestión,

—Pues... no se decirte...— el azabache volteo la mirada, ocultando su ligero sonrojo, algo que en el fondo empezaba a alertar a Serena, pero por razones desconocidas, ella aún se sentía completamente segura con el,

—Si— un susurro salio ligeramente de la boca de la aludida, este oído por el azabache, que volvió a dirigir la mirada a Serena, que ocultaba su cara bajo la sombra de su sombrero, acto provocado por los faroles de la sala de espera del centro, y así Ash, comenzó por dirigirse a llamar a la enfermera, pidiendo un cuarto para dos.

10:22AM

Habiendo pasado horas de sueño suficientes para ambos, el sol en el cuarto comenzaba a darle en la cara a Ash, cosa que poco a poco lo iba despertando, sintiendo entonces una sensación de calidez en el cuerpo, esto lo extraño, y poco a poco abrió los ojos, sonrojandose y poniendose nervioso a instante, viendo como tenia de frente a Serena, quien lo abrazaba como si de un muñeco se tratase, así que con precaución, decidió intentar salir de la cama, pero Serena al tener el sueño muy ligero se descubrió a si misma en el acto, igual que el azabache sonrojada a mas no poder.

"Asi no pensé que sería"

Ash por su parte sonrió, acto que imito la pelimiel,

"Me pregunto si esto será parte del amor"

Ambos decidieron pararse, Serena preguntandose como llego al punto de abrazar a Ash la primera ves que lo veía, y el chico tan feliz, esto por el exito inconciente que tenia, en cierto punto, en la otra cama, se hallaba Eevee durmiendo bajo una sabana, y Mudkip durmiendo a su lado, pero a diferencia de sus entrenadores, estos no se estaban abrazando.

—Si partimos a las once llegaremos a pueblo paleta a las cinco— Dijo Ash mientras empacaba parte de su ropa, pues este había dormido como llego

—Vamos, quiero ver que tanto a cambiado después de estos años—

Ash devolvió a su Eevee a su pokeball, mientras serena hacia lo mismo con su Mudkip. Los dos salieron del centro, y a comparación de antes, el sol ya se encontraba casi a la mitad del cielo, aunque el frio aún no desaparecía del todo, motivo por el que Serena portaba un suéter no tan grueso pero si abrigador, las calles ya eran abundadas por la gente, se oian también los motores de aviones despegando del aeropuerto donde apenas hace horas había llegado la pelimiel, y Ash decidió caminar calles y calles, mientras su amiga lo seguía viendo las distintas avenidas, establecimientos y varias cosas mas, todo relacionado con la navidad, puesto que esta se encontraba casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Los teléfonos de ambos marcaban ser las once en punto de la mañana, cuando iban saliendo de la urbanizacion que era ciudad Carmín, el sonido de los autos empezaba a desaparecer, y un camino de tierra empezó a abundar entre los árboles, varios Pokemon insecto aparecían de entre los mismos arboles, las distintas aves Pokemon aparician, los pidgeys volaban, y a diferencia de antes, Ash comenzaba a notar a ciertas parejas de estos dichosos Pokemon, revoloteaban dando vueltas mientras chocaban sus picos con tal confianza, esto llevo al azabache a preguntarse, ¿Que hay que hacer?, ¿Como hay que reaccionar?, para Ash, una definicion de amor no era mas que un desperdicio de palabras, para el, ese sentimiento era algo que quería conocer de la manera mas feliz posible, al instante, los pidgeys chocaron accidentalmente, llevandolos a pelearse por tal cosa, llevando una nueva cuestión a la mente del entrenador, ¿Que haría en caso de pelearse con Serena?, si bien sabia que ya había ocurrido en una ocasion, esa ves, ni eran ni mas ni menos que amigos, el tiempo había actuado por ambos, y el aún no se daba cuenta de la existencia de tan dichoso sentimiento.

"Todo se resolveria?, ¿Que tendria que hacer?, mi sentimiento es real, y se que en un punto se llega al noviasgo, se que en algún punto, ambos nos confesaremos, claro, si ella no se a arrepentido, pero, tengo que hacerlo yo?, esto es confuso,"

Cuostionandose incluso si era correcto lo que sentía, lo que aseguraba en ese momento, el comenzó a preguntarse igualmente si Serena sentía lo mismo que hace tiempo, si ella sentía el mismo amor que el, dicha cuestión por un momento lo llevo a otra pregunta, ¿por que decidió ir casi de inmediato a Kanto?, en lo mas profundo, deseaba que fuera por el, sin embargo, no todo en el mundo es color de rosa, o por lo menos eso pensó Ash.

Habiendo pasado casi cuatro horas, en las que ambos platicaban alegremente, el tiempo se prestaba para convivir entre ambos, pero incluso Ash empezaba de ves en cuando con sus infanterias, tratando de desviarse del tema del amor, que tanto le estaba consumiendo.

Ciudad plateada se hacia presente entre las mesetas, mientras la temperatura comenzaba a descender cada ves mas, nuestra pareja favorita aún caminaba de entre los escasos metros que quedaban de bosque, los Pokemon que habitaban esas zonas empezaban a desaparecer por el mismo motivo de la temperatura, ese clima era algo que era acostumbrado por la región, pero Serena no lo veía de la misma forma, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sus manos empezaban a ponerse temblorosas, y su caminar se empezaba a convertir en andar, practicamente al punto de detenerse, e igual que en ciudad carmín, Ash noto esto, parando el paso al instante

—¿Qué haces Ash?— cuestiono la joven,

—Veo que comienzas a tener frio, sacare una chamarra para ti— El caballerismo de Ash indicaba que el tenia que hacer tal gesto, y como dijo, saco la chamarra azul oscuro que anteriormente había usado y se la volvió a colocar a su amiga, que en mente no dejaba de imaginarse estando mas que feliz por tal acto,

—Gracias, pero no deberías de ponerte la otra tu también?—

—Yo así estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a esta temperatura— Nuevamente, Ash comenzó a caminar por ciudad Plateada, esta ves acompañado por Serena, a la que el no dirigía la mirada, pues sabia que tal ves podía ser sospechoso,

"Ash y yo, nuevamente caminando solos por una ciudad, es como aquella ves que celebramos en Kalos, pero ahora es navidad, y parece que no tiene motivos para distanciarse de mi lado, acaso podré..."

El pensamiento de la joven originaria de Kalos era otra ves aquel, tener tan cerca a su querido Ash, tener mas que al alcance su mano, poderla tomar con toda confianza, no era lo que el tenia en mente, quizá, pero Serena si, y las ansias la consumian por dentro, pero, ¿Que pensaria Ash?...

Una mano suave y ligeramente fría tomaba la mano de Ash, que rapidamente volteo sumamente nervioso, obviamente por que ya sabia de quien era esa mano, llevandose una grata vista de Serena ocultando otra ves su mirada bajo su gorro, que efectivamente ocultaba su sonrojo, los nervios y la vergüenza comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, cuando sintió que el entrenador habia volteado por completo su cuerpo, ella se dispuso a parar su caminar, esperando quizá una queja que vendría de el, hasta que...

—¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos Serena?—

El azabache sin ninguna muestra de nervios le hablo a Serena, que al oír tales palabras alzo la mirada sorprendida

—Tu te ves mas bonita así—

Ella simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿el hubiera reaccionado así si ella se hubiese atrevido a tomarlo de la mano en aquella ocasion?, ¿hubiera dicho lo mismo?,

—A, Ash—

—Anda, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde— Sin romper la sencilla unión que se efectuaba, el azabache comenzó a caminar, por dentro feliz, y por fuera, también. 


	3. ¿Dormimos juntos?

Día 4, 18 de diciembre, "¿Dormimos juntos?"

El clima de la región Kanto se había tornado brutalmente frio, y en la casa de cierto azabache, encontramos a Serena, quien efectivamente muere de ese frio. Enrrollada en mantas y cobijas, ella tan solo veia como Ash preparaba algunas cosas en la cocina, para que instantes después saliera con dos tazas en mano, una de estas, se la ofreció a la joven, que al ver que se trataba de Chocolate no dudo en aceptarlo, el joven se sentó al lado de esta, que igual se encontraba con los pies encima del mueble para que estos tampoco sufrieran de tan extraño clima,

—Estas bien?— Cuestiono Ash, pero la chica no respondió, a pesar de ya haber pasado un día de que llego, el ultimo acontecimiento la había marcado, cosa que le impedía en momentos contestarle a su amigo, a quien deseaba fuese mas que solo eso, ¿pero que podía hacer?.

Un gemido se olló de entre los labios cerrados de ella, que volteo a ver al azabache con mirada como de niña,

—Ven aquí— Nuevamente, Ash hacia algo que no le cuadraba a la pelimiel, se empezó a acercar hacia ella, y Ash no lo vio, pero entre las cobijas, Serena había abierto la boca, de sorpresa obviamente, la taza la coloco en la mesa que tenia frente a ella. El tiempo se volvió a detener, y en cuestión de unos cuadros de imagen, que se quedaron bien guardados en la mente de la chica, Ash se encontraba abrazandola con la cobija ensima, entonces, por producto de la emoción, Serena abrió los brazos, que teniendo la cobija sujeta, logro descubrirse al tiempo que ejecutaba el movimiento, abrazando de la misma forma al azabache, que al no ser visto por ella, se sonrojo de la manera mas feliz posible, ahora estando seguro de una segunda cosa.

Ella aún seguía enamorada de el.

Por otra parte, la cobija estaba caliente, era una agradable sensación, pero el azabache no sabia si esto era producto de el gran pedazo de tela, o se trataba del calor corporal de Serena, que con ternura lo abrazaba, no quería deshacer ese segundo gesto, quería seguir abrazandola todo el día si fuese posible. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, mismos que se quedaron en la memoria de ambos, Ash por fin había roto ese gesto, viendo una gran sonrisa en la cara de la chica,

—¿Ya estas mejor?—

Con otro gemido, este en forma afirmativa. Serena contesto alegre, y aunque el azabache no le viera la cara completa, sabia que así era, pues tan solo los acontecimientos que esta había realizado lo indicaban ahora de la mayor forma tan obvia, sin duda, cuando Ash descubrió el amor, abrió su mente a ver mejor ese tipo de indirectas...

La mañana paso de imprevisto, Ash salio un rato, esto para comprar algunos víveres en la tienda, Serena obviamente se negó, y así, encontramos al chico tan pensativo como estos ultimos dias...

—"Vaya, estoy seguro de esto?, imagino que Pikachu me vería extraño, pero salio con mamá, y lo peor es que no dejo comida hecha, y decirle a serena sería como aprovecharme de que se encuentre aquí, ahora quisiera protegerla, quisiera no pedirle nada, no se describir que es esto, por qué ella provoca esto en mi, apenas ayer, experimente quizá una reacción de celos, gracias a Dios que no me descontrole"—

Como dijo el azabache en voz baja, apenas ayer, ambos salieron, encontrandose con alguien no tan bueno para Ash...

Un día antes...

Ash y Serena recorrian las pequeñas calles de pueblo paleta, mayormente hechas de tierra. Serena quería volver a tomar la mano de su amigo... amigo... así era, pero aún seguía extrañada de su anterior reacción, ya que fue así como ambos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Ash, tomados de la mano como si ya fuesen algo mas, y a decir verdad, tan solo unos niños que paseaban por el camino los confundieron con tal cosa, y a Serena no se le paso el ver que Ash se sonrió y se sonrojo, como si eso ya hubiese sido normal para el.

Exactamente en una esquina, Serena chocó con un chico, esto por ir distraida en sus pensamientos, disculpandose al instante con aquella persona, misma que Ash reconoció con cierta rabia, el la saludo, diciendo como cualquiera que fue su culpa, sin embargo, a Ash se le comenzó a hacer poco soportable tener al mismísimo Gary frente a el conectando palabras con Serena, y sin dudar, el se metio en medio de la platica, aprovechando para invitarlo igualmente a la fiesta y por respeto, presentarle a Serena, que aunque no lo mostrara, se sentía incómoda con ese chico, que de momento le trajo un deja bu, uno casi igual al que Ash le trajo cuando lo vio por primera ves en Kalos.

Volviendo al presente, Ash había comprado los víveres, sin embargo, solo se encargaba del mandado, motivo por el que no sabia cocinar ni un huevo. El clima ameritaba que el chico portara su chamarra, sencillamente era frio, pero de aquellos fríos que casi congelan. Eevee fue invocada, esto para que le ayudara con una pequeña bolsa a su entrenador, y nuevamente eran la una de la tarde, cosa que el cielo no mostraba, al contrario, este se encontraba nublado, motivo por el que Ash aumento la velocidad.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el azabache había llegado a su recidencia, y al entrar sintió el calor hermoso que le chocó el cuerpo, no era tan caliente, pero después de haber pasado unos instantes fuera, esto era lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo. Y como si en verdad fuera un tipo de novela, Serena se había quedado dormida en el mueble, la cobija y la manta la cubrian desde los pies hasta el cuello, estando en posicion fetal, motivo por el que aún le sobraba cobija por después de sus pies,

"Como despertar a tan hermosa chica"

Inconscientemente, Ash comenzaba a pensar de manera distinta, pero aún no perdida ni un gramo de su cordura, por lo que procedio a dejar las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, para luego ir a la sala principal, donde Serena aún dormía, un sentimiento aún más mayor tomo de imprevisto al azabache, que sin saber nuevamente el motivo, se volvió a poner pensativo

"Acaso habré hecho mal en invitarla?, que tal si la separe de su familia, ¿Y si pasaría la navidad con otra persona?"

Culpa, fue como decidió llamarlo, sin embargo, sabia que ella era alguien siempre justa, alguien que save exactamente que hacer en aquellas situaciones, por lo cual, decidió dejarlo para luego, pero, esa figura como de niña sin duda le empezaba a dar algo de tentación, algo que el no sabia que se empezaba a dar, y con miedo de que algun nuevo lado suyo despertara, decidió cargarla suavemente entre brazos, ella había vuelto su sueño mas pesado y relajado, dejando que el azabache enrollada sus pies y su cuerpo con lo que quedaba de cobija y manta, y mientras se mantenía en esa tierna pose de niña, Ash la llevo al cuarto suyo, colocandola en la cama de bajo de su litera, dejo su gorro en el escritorio que tenia a su lado, echando una mirada a la pelimiel, este volvió a pensar cosas, a formular teorías, e incluso, se atrevio a acomodarle parte de su cabellera, esto para ver como dormía profunda y tiernamente, algo que a cualquiera hubiera cautivado

"Ella... Es hermosa... En verdad, lo es, no se por que no me di el tiempo de verla mejor en aquellos tiempos, no se por que es ahora que lo veo, quisiera..."

Nuevamente, y sin darse cuenta, un nuevo lado comenzaba a nacer dentro de la mente del azabache, este haciendo su movimiento hasta ahora mas extraño en su vida. Sintiendo como el acto era fluido por su mente, el corazon le comenzó a palpitar, no como antes, si no como el de un tipo de latido pausado, la cara de Ash comenzó a acercarse de manera lenta hacia la cara de Serena, que inconcientemente volteaba hacia el, y justo en la frente de la joven "niña", un beso del entrenador fue plantado, una sonrisa de este mismo se vio dibujada, pero la chica movió su cabeza ligeramente, haciendo que el joven regresara brutalmente a su condición normal, que recordando lo que se atrevio a hacer, puso la cara del azabache completamente roja,

Sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, Ash subio a la otra cama, acostandose y enrollandose con su cobija, preguntandose entonces, ¿Por qué no sintió eso antes?, ¿por qué en Kalos no se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella sentía?, las dudas le aumentaban, y un miedo le surgia, ¿Se declararía a Serena?, y si fuese asi, ¿cómo lo haría?, el sentimiento que momentos antes había nombrado como culpa regresaba a el, este provocado por querer saber que se hacia luego de aceptar que estaba enamorado, las cosas eran seguras, el la amaba a ella, y ella a el, pero si buscaba en la red, estaba casi seguro de que volvería a mal interpretar o en dado caso, no entender el por qué, que le proporcionaba el servicio electrónico, algo tenía que hacer, y tenia que ser pronto, pero tampoco iba a ser tan directo

"Me gustas Serena"

Ash negó, imaginandose a si mismo en pleno acto, ¿qué imagino?, simplemente a el con la aludida, pero esa idea se le hacia muy directa, el quería hacerlo, pero quería que fuera especial, y que no la regara, como el esperaba, quizá...

"Te dedico ésta canción, por que no tengo otra forma de decirte... Que te quiero"

El no podía negar que incluso era una buena idea, pero, ¿cantaba bien?, ¿no se le "salia el gallo" en plena canción?. Y volvió a negar.

"Y si te dijera que te amo?"

Por tercera ves, el chico volvió a negar, cada intento terminaba en un "quiza", y esto lo único que lograba era que el chico se confundiera mas y mas.

Aproximaban ser las tres de la tarde, y Ash había quedado dormido, pues las teorías lo habían cansado. Serena por otra parte, comenzaba a despertar de su profundo sueño, llevandose la sorpresa de encontrarse en la cama de su amigo, tal cosa no la veía venir, pero al instante se imagino siendo cargada por este ultimo, cosa que obviamente la sonrojo, entonces decidió pararse, analizando el cuarto donde se encontraba, una imagen de los tres iniciales regionales colgaba de una pared, en un perchero se hallaban siete playeras con sus respectivos jeans, y unas gorras, y detrás de estas se encontraban mas playeras simples, que parecían ser de Ash,

"Si que tiene ropa"

Serena al no haber visto aún toda la casa se sentía un tanto incomoda, pero continuando con su examinación, decidió ver por encina de la litera, encontrando al azabache completamente dormido, cosa que vio tiernamente, la parte de su mente que escogia que hacer le indico subir, mas sus nervios le decían a gritos que no lo hiciera,

"¿me sentí así aquella ves?"

recordando como amanecio abrazando a Ash en aquel centro Pokemon, e incluso el beso que le llego a robar, no entendía por que ahora se sentía así, si había logrado lo mismo en el pasado, e incluso mas, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?.

La chica pareció perder la razón de si misma, mientras sus ojos se plantaban en el chico, obviamente sin malos pensamientos, subió poco a poco las pequeñas escaleras, sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con el colchón, mientras que con una mano alzaba la cobija que cubría al joven, viendo entonces que el se había quitado la chamarra y camisa, algo que en el fondo le gustaba apreciar, el corazon parecia que se le detendria, las manos le volvian a temblar, y se acomodo de frente al azabache, ambos acostados, Serena se vio a si misma de una manera diferente, ¿Por que hacia eso?,

Ella le miraba a sus ojos cerrados, había notado ya en una ocasion que sus marcas en sus mejillas le parecían de cierta manera bonitas, e incluso su cabello alborotado se le hacia lindo.

De repente, el brazo de Ash se movió, sorprendiendo a la pelimiel, dado que este se coloco sobre ella, mas exactamente en sus costillas, algo que como se esperaba la sonrojo, pero lo que sin duda la dejo feliz, fue que el, quien sabe si consiente o no, se movió, abrazandola con ambos brazos mientras la acercaba mas a el, Serena tan solo se dejo mover, haciendole el trabajo mas fácil al azabache mientras se movia a donde su amigo la jalaba, mismo que con una sonrisa volvió a dejar de moverse, dejandola entonces a la altura de su cara, la chica por un momento se sintió desilusionada, pero luego eso cambio a felicidad, esta por que incluso en sueños, Ash pensaba en ella, y aunque le temblaban las manos, decidió tratar de relajarse colocando sus manos igualmente alrededor del cuello del chico que tenia frente a ella, quedando asi nariz con nariz, para decidir tratar de volver a caer en el sueño, cosa que poco a poco logró.

Ash despertó, viendo nuevamente a Serena frente a el, esto lo sorprendió, preguntandose entonces, ¿como terminaba así con ella?, ambos se estaban abrazando, esto por un momento le extraño al azabache, que aún no se movía, igual que las últimas veces, algo se lo impedía, pensaba que era linda, delicada, y por tal no quería moverse, por la mente no le volvia a pasar nada, quedarse en blanco dicen que es casi como sentir que uno muere, pero para el azabache esto era tan extraño, el no poder pensar, quedarse trabado, e incluso la sensación de tener a ese alguien esencial en su vida empezaba a surgir, su mente también comenzó a delirar, pues un pensamiento nunca antes sentido acudia a esta.

Con mas manos temblorosas, el azabache comenzó por mover los cabellos que rodeaban la cara de Serena, dandose cuenta de que esta aún no se dormía por completo, el no lo podía negar, a simple vista ya la veía hermosa, por no encontrar otra palabra mas inocente, pero mas aún, aquella preocupación volvió, ¿Como le diría a ella lo que sentía?, algo estupido, eso era verdad, pero cuando alguien tiene su primera experiencia, esto llega a pasar, en caso del azabache, esto se convertia en mas que eso, su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar, las manos le temblaban, y aunque no lo mostrara, los nervios lo consumian, y más aún, teniendo a aquella chica que provocaba dichos síntomas en el de frente, completamente indefensa y acostada en la misma cama, a decir verdad, tan cerca como para poderla... besar...

¡Pero que le pasaba!...

Nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos, sonara algo extraño, pero de el ojo del entrenador salio una lagrima, donde venían gran y pequeña parte a la ves de frustración, varias de ese mismo parecer salian en fila, todas seguidas de otra de igual o menor tamaño, hasta que una de estas callo sobre la mejilla de la aludida.

Una sensación de una gota de agua toco la mejilla de Serena, ella abrió los ojos, asegurándose de que fuese lo mas lento posible para no levantar sospechas, pues aún tenia en mente que no se encontraba sola en esa cama, si no acompañada por su gran amigo, y fue entonces que pudo distinguir que el seguía abrazandola, había hecho parte de sus cabellos atras de su oreja, y de sus mejillas escurrian unas gotas,

Estaba llorando...

Dedujo rápidamente la pelimiel, entonces el chico pareció susurrar algo, que poco a poco distinguiria esta

—"Te... Te quiero Serena"—

Ash se había dejado llevar, y las lagrimas aún no cesaban, el sentimiento ahora lo hacia derramar lagrimas de felicidad, pues el pensaba que le había podido decir lo que verdaderamente sentía a Serena sin que se diera cuenta, mas lo que seguía no se lo esperaba, quedando sorprendido

—"Yo también"— de entre labios de la chica, que abrazo aún mas fuerte el cuello de Ash, una dulce voz salia, diciendo las palabras que invadieron con nervios la cabeza de el entrenador, que solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras

—¿Estavas despierta?—

Capítulo nuevo!, las cosas han cambiado, y dirán que este capítulo trato a los dos como unos flojos en la cama, pero es navidad, el tiempo se presta perfectamente para dormir, el próximo capítulo se centrara en una primera experiencia para Ash en el mundo del amor, pero como se dijo antes, no todo en el mundo es color de rosa, motivo por el que hay drama asegurada en un futuro. Chao! 


	4. Mas que amigos eh?

—¿Estabas despierta?— Serena asintió, respondiendo de esta forma a la cuestión que el entrenador le había hecho, las palabras mencionadas por este la habían impactado, el corazon le palpitaba velozmente, y por acto de emoción, ella quería empezar a llorar,

—Lo siento— El gesto de la chica cambio, y ahora viendo al rostro de su confesado, se preguntaba por que había dicho eso, ella lo amaba, eso era seguro, así como también lo era que el también a ella, por eso no se habría de sentir culpa, entonces por qué lo sentía Ash?,

—Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, siento no haber podido hacer nada antes...— Ambos seguían abrazados y acostados, esta ves fue Ash quien aumento la fuerza usada en el abrazo, la culpa le invadía, y Serena no sabia el por qué, y aunque ella quisiese preguntarle, no podía, puesto que las palabras no le salian de la boca,

—Siento no saber que hacer— El azabache seguía hundido en ese sentimiento, entonces Serena decidió abrazarlo más fuerte, y viendo a el chico de frente, dijo lo primero que su mente le dictó,

—No te preocupes— La chica sentía por primera ves que algo especial pasaría, algo que de hecho ya había pasado, pero esta ves, eso seria ya estando consientes de lo que ambos aseguraban tener. Y pareciendo estar sincronizados, ambos se vieron a los ojos, los sentimientos del azabache por fin se aclararon, mientras Serena lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y el instinto del chico empezó a reaccionar, el deseo volvió a invadirlo, en su mente volvian a pasar varias cosas, entre ellas el que le indicaba que debía ignorarlo, pues al fin y al cabo, era él mismo quien en realidad lo quería, mas que como una demanda, algo que ansiaba con cierta emoción y extrañés desde hace tiempo, y poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse a la cara de su amiga, y el instinto de esta igual comenzaba a reaccionar cerrando los ojos mientras que de la misma forma se empezaba a acercar a la cara de su confesado, el tiempo para ambos volvió a pausarse, sintieron una opresión en los labios, el bendito instinto de ambos los guió, pues ahora sus labios se encontraban juntos en un beso tan inocente que sonrojo a ambos casi a mas no poder, luego, sin romper el abrazo, ambos se separaron, colocando sus frentes de una forma en que ambos se veían a la perfeccion, dandose cuenta a través de una vibración de parte del Mobil del azabache de que ya era de noche, y un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

-Ash, no podremos llegar hoy, el tiempo se nos redujo, nos quedaremos en un centro Pokemon esta noche, cuida de la casa y de tu amiga, comienzen a preparar las cosas-

-Mamá-  
-21:20- -18/diciembre-

Día 8, 22 de diciembre "Mas que amigos eh?"

Los dias pasaron, y por azares del destino, la pareja de amigos ya no se eran mas amigos, y tras varias vergüenzas, sonrojos, una que otra sonrisa inocente por parte de ambos, y para Ash unos atacktruenos de su compañero eléctrico, ahora su relacion era de novio y novia, algo a lo que este ultimo no se acostumbraba fácil, pero dejando un poco eso de lado, las personas invitadas estaban por llegar, la casa fue adornada, sin mencionar que Serena había ayudado a su ahora suegra a hacer los preparativos, en fin, todo se encontraba listo antes de lo previsto, pues aún faltaban tres dias para que la kermes fuese a dar inicio, pero por ciudad Verde, una pareja de una chica de cabellos color naranja era acompañada por un joven alto con aspecto moreno, quienes caminaban con rumbo a pueblo paleta,

—Visitar a Ash, ¿y tu por que viniste Brock?— Pregunto Misty, quien iba caminando a la par de su amigo moreno, este como siempre con un semblante serio

—No tenia nada que hacer, ademas, Ash es mi amigo, y seria descortés de mi parte si me negara— Tomando pose pensativa, Brock respondió de la misma manera, a decir verdad, Ash le había hablado dias antes, luego de haberle invitado a la misma fiesta, pero esa ves preguntado algo que confundiria al ex lider de gimnasio, uno de los motivos por los que también se dirigía a pueblo paleta.

10:12

Tan solo media hora había transcurrido desde que los dos amigos habían salido de ciudad verde, y no les tomo mas de esto en llegar a su destino, justo ahora, ambos caminaban por las calles de tierra que caracterizaban al pueblo, la temperatura era la misma que se presentaba por casi toda la región, frio.

Dicho clima ya no afectaba a Serena, quien portaba ahora la prenda que Ash le había prestado en diferentes ocasiones, se encontraba dentro de la casa, justamente sentada al lado de su recién novio, que igual no tenía nada que hacer, Pikachu jugaba con la Eevee del azabache, Mudkip de ves en cuando se unía también en eso, Pachamp, Sylveon y Braixen dormian, a un lado de una chimenea, que exhalaba humo como cualquiera, pero al chico le empezaba a ganar el aburrimiento, hasta que tocaron la puerta, ya que este fue quien se paro a recibir la visita.

Serena se quedó viendo desde el mueble como es que su ahora novio , abria la puerta, unas palabras salieron de su boca, de ves en cuando sonreia, hasta que se olló un grito agudo, haciendo reír al azabache, fue entonces que por la misma puerta entraron dos jóvenes que al parecer conocían a Ash, estos al entrar dijeron "compermiso", y al instante, uno de ellos volteo, más específicamente un moreno, que corrió directamente con Serena, se inclino de una forma que incomodo a esta, y volteando a ver azabache, unas palabras la confundieron aún mas, puesto que al llegar hasta donde el aludido causaron que este se sonrojara

—¿Acáso es ella Ash?— La chica que había entrado con este igualmente volteo, esta algo extrañada mientras veía la reacción de los dos chicos.

—¡Brock!— Un grito fue lo único que salio de la boca del azabache, dandole a conocer ahora el nombre a Sereba de quien tenia frente a ella,

—Si lo es— Luego de bajar la mirada Ash se resigno a contestar, esto para ocultar su muy notable sonrojo, algo que confundió ahora a Misty, que se había quedado parada a media sala, de repente, esta última fue quien hizo una pregunta

—¿Si lo es qué?— Con tan solo unos segundos el ambiente se había tornado extraño, así como tenso para el azabache, y aún con su notable sonrojo, decidió alzar la vista mientras se disponía a contestar a su amiga

—De nada— Contesto Brock por Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras comenzaba a platicar con la "conocida" del azabache.

Misty por otro lado fue con Ash, que aún ayudaba a su madre con las mínimas cosas que quedaban por hacer, la peli naranja se unía a la ayuda, platicando cosas triviales tanto con la madre del chico como con este, varios minutos pasaron, la platica habia terminado, y la ayuda también. Ahora el chico azabache estaba fuera, esta ves jugando con sus Pokemon, por un lado tenia a Serena, que igual jugaba con sus compañeros, ambos entre sonrisas se compartian algunas de las nuevas experiencias que ambos habían tenido, la pelimiel le contaba felizmente como había ganado tres listones hasta ahora, y como había hecho amigos y amigas mientras viajaba, y Ash le contó como había pasado los ultimos meses en Alola como estudiante de la escuela de la isla mele mele, y como había conseguido realizar los llamados movimientos zeta de dicha región, así como sus extraños encuentros con la ultra bestia Solgaleo, cosa que dejaba absorta a ésta, por momentos contestarle le quedaba corto, sin duda el había tenido muchas mas experiencias que ella, pero esto no la desanimaria,

—¿Y te divertiste?— Preguntó Ash a Serena, que algo emocionada contesto con un si, para luego comenzar a contar como había hecho su primera amiga en aquella región,

—...Ella se llamaba...— A punto de contarle, la amiga lider de gimnasio del chico llego a el mismo sitio, interrumpiendo a la novia de este mismo,

—Hola Ash— Una sonrisa era prácticamente lo que invadía el rostro de la lider de gimnasio, que saludaba felizmente a su amigo,

—¿Que se te ofrece Misty?— El azabache aunque no lo aparentara quería acabar lo mas pronto esa plática, pues quería seguir compartiendo el momento solo con Serena, misma que también esperaba que se fuera pronto.

—¿Quien es ella mas exactamente?— Pregunto Misty dirigiendo la mirada a Serena, cosa que hizo que el azabache se pusiera nervioso, esto por quien era que preguntaba, la aludida al notar esa reacción decidió contestar por el, de su forma, claro.

—Soy Serena, yo lo acompañé por Kalos mientras juntaba las medallas, y también soy su...— Rápida y Velozmente Ash se movió, tapandole la boca a su novia, esto para evitar que mencionase lo que éran,

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo diga Ash?— Esta se vio confundida, hablando con la mano de el azabache en la boca mientras veia que este ultimo se puso a sudar, cosa que se vio extraña, ya que el clima aún era frio, tanto como para evitar que alguien transpirara, pero por dentro, a Ash le mataban los nervios, esto por la sorpresa que se llevaría su primera compañera de viaje, puesto que recordaba lo que en algún momento le dijo...

"Algun día también nos casaremos"

El recordar no le sirvió de nada al chico, ya que solo aumento sus nervios,

—¡Ash!— Un grito de llamado se oia desde arriba, esto por Brock, que se encontraba llamandolo

—¡¿Cómo vas con tu novia?!— A el aludido se le hizo vergonzoso el momento, por lo que soltó la boca de Serena, que aún tenía sujeta, dejando que esta volviera a respirar.

—¿Por qué me sujetaste así?— Pregunto tiernamente la recién soltada,

—Lo siento Serena, pero como sea, no puedo esconder esto a Misty— Ash volteo a ver a la que menciono, por dentro estaba nervioso, pero su habilidad le permitía dejarlo de mostrar.

—Sabes, e crecido, y pues creo que sabes a que me refiero,— Misty asintió con un cada entre confundida y sorprendida

—Estoy profundamente enamorado de Serena, ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños, aunque no la recordaba, no fue hasta que comencé a viajar por la región Kalos, entonces la volví a ver por medio de algunas cosas que pasaron— La protagonista principal de ese relato escuchaba este mismo con Brock, que extrañamente había llegado ahí con unas palomitas en la mano, mismas que le ofreceria mientras se sentaba a su lado

—Ella a sido una participante del gran triatlon Pokémon, y debo decir que lo a hecho excelente, nuestro viaje duro casi un año, y fue ahí mismo donde llegue mas lejos, quede en semifinales, pero dejando eso de un lado, fue Serena quien decidió dar el primer paso, cuando nos despedimos, en el aeropuerto de ciudad Luminious, ella... Me besó— Misty dio un paso para atras mientras sus ojos se habrían como platos, esto principalmente por haber dejado el tema de la liga por un lado, y segundo, por que había recibido su primer beso de aquella chica, Ash volvió a bajar la mirada con vergüenza, Brock escupió las palomitas que se había echado a la boca, y Serena se sonrojo, y por la ventana, se vio a su madre pegada contra el vidrio, todos sorprendidos por lo que el azabache había dicho,

—Bueno, en fin, pasaron seis meses desde eso, y yo no entendía por que siempre que pensaba en ella me ponía nervioso, siempre me sonrojaba cuando recordaba ese beso que ella me había dado, pensaba que era linda, que era alguien delicada, y mientras estaba en Alola, decidí probar suerte en otras cosas, y a decir verdad, pude hacerlo, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, mejor dicho, alguien. Volví a Kanto, luego de haber terminado con los labores que me correspondian, apenas era noviembre, y decidí hacer la fiesta que ahora esta por comenzar, pero antes, quise investigar como es que se llamaba lo que tenia, suena loco, pero llegue a pensar que era una enfermedad, luego comencé a darme cuenta de que en verdad era un sentimiento, el sentimiento mas genial que había sentido, algo que hace quedar a las batallas y lo demás en segundo lugar, y luego llego Serena a Kanto, y casualmente estaba en ciudad Carmín, por lo que regrese con ella aquí, descubrí que cuando estoy con ella, mi corazon palpita con emoción, mi mente se calma y logro pensar mas claramente las cosas, y por fin me di cuenta, ¡de que ella es una chica hermosa!— Sonase extraño o no, el azabache lo grito a voz libre, unos pidgeys salieron de entre los árboles, debido al acto desproporcionado que había hecho el chico.

Misty no hallaba que hacer, su mente había quedado paralizada oyendo el relato del azabache, se preguntaba como había madurado tan de pronto, según ella, Brock quedo casi igual, a excepción de que este sí podía hablar, en su mente se formaba la idea de que era muy romántico para su amigo, quien sin poder contarlo de manera mental había rechazado directa e indirectamente a varias, Serena estaba algo sonroja, aunque sonreia, esto motivado por que lo había contado efectivamente de la forma mas madura que se le había ocurrido, demostrandole que en verdad sentía eso que aseguraba, en otras palabras, esto aumento su amor por el,

—¡Serena!, ¡¿Era el?!— Una chica salio de la casa, esta portaba un suéter rojo que hacia juego con su vestimenta normal, esto bien sabido por tres de los tres presentes,

—¡Cuanto tiempo May!— Dijo Brock primero, la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante,

—¿Y Max?— Pregunto Ash, recibiendo primeramente una exclamación de la chica

—Y tu a que hora te enamoraste?— Velozmente, Ash corrió detrás de Serena, ya que parecía que ella era la amiga de quien estaba a punto de hablarle, el asunto de Serena era el siguiente, no sabia que Ash igual conocía a May, ¿Que tanto no sabia de Ash?, eso poco a poco lo descubriría, pero por ahora tenía que dar una muy buena y larga explicación a la castaña, que con cierta forma de caminar iba hacia ambos,

—Hola Serena, no sabia que igual conocias a Ash, pero me da gusto que estén dentro de una relacion entre ambos, en cuanto a ti Ketchum— May pareció estar gustosa de ver a su recién amiga, pero tenia un nuevo asunto que arreglar con el azabache, al que le parecía volver a su lado infantil, puesto que rapidamente se paro, diciendo "¡A correr!", pero la castaña le alcanzo unos metros después, aunque los suficientes para que no escucharan los presentes. El cielo empezaba a ponerse de color grisáceo, y aproximaban ser las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban en la sala, Serena cubierta tiernamente por una cobija, misma que igual cubría a Ash, este levemente sucio al revolcarse unas cuantas veces en el cesped del jardin, Brock estaba sentado al lado de Misty, ambos al lado de May, sentados en un mueble para tres, mientras la pareja estaba en un mueble para uno, este lo compartían entre ambos a petición de la pelimiel,

—¿Qué te dijo May Ash?— pregunto serena, esta a la ves con ternura, algo que por supuesto no podía resistir el azabache, puesto que su instinto le decía várias cosas que a su ves no entendía, pero aún así realizaba

—Me dijo que debía cuidarte, eso ya lo sabia, que no debía lastimarte, algo que nunca haría, así como también me dijo con total seriedad que no me atreviera a engañarte, algo que ni por la cabeza me había pasado, en fin, creo que May te quiere mucho— Ash noto como May le veía con unas indirecta que le decía a gritos, "¡No le digas!", pero aún así, no paro de hablar, haciendo que todos cayeran comicamente al suelo

—May, creo que Ash ya tiene la suficiente madures para saber eso, si no, ni yo lo dejaría entrar en una relacion, incluso con una chica tan linda como con la que le tocó— Brock sin querer le hizo también una indirecta a Serena, que volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que le daría las gracias por el alágo hecho por este

"¡Estóy tan celoso!"

Misty había salido de la sorpresa, y por otro lado, agradecia el poder encontrarse nuevamente con May, sin embargo, en ciudad Plateada se hallaba una chica de cabellos color azul, chamarra y bufanda blancas, que igual que los demás, se dirigía a pueblo paleta, dispuesta a pasar la noche en un centro Pokemon,

"Ya quiero verte Ash".

Que dijeron?, ya abandonaron éste fic, pues NO, aunque solo una persona lo lea, no dejare de escribirlo, mas quiero que entiendan que aveces tengo problemas o delirios al inspirarme. Esto se pondrá bueno!, la llegada de Dawn al calmado pueblo paleta se acerca, y esta vendrá mas que dispuesta a quitarle el amor de su vida a Serena, no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo!, el drama se acerca con velocidad!, ¿Cómo se vera atrapado Ash?, ¿Como lo resolverá?, la navidad igual se acerca, motivo por el que la fiesta también, espero que todos pasen felices fiestas, pues no creo poder subir capítulo con exactitud el 25, pero igual lo subiré, e aquí una muestra de lo que viene a continuación.

ADELANTO...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

¡Rueden cinta!...

—¡Serena!, ¡creeme, no es lo que tu piensas!— Grito el azabache, todos en la fiesta quedaban entre molestos y absortos, nunca se habría esperado tal cosa hecha por el mismísimo Ash, quien había prometido lealtad a su novia, mas nadie sabia la verdad dentro de todo esto. El azabache comenzó a correr en dirección a donde Serena se había ido, el frio empezaba a empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba, y por sorprendente que pareciese, la lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en aguanieve, que a la ves era nieve pura, pero el no estaba dispuesto a parar, no hasta encontrar a quien verdaderamente amaba, sin importar incluso si perdia a una se las amigas con la que mas había convivido de diferente manera

—¡SERENA!— Sus gritos eran audibles casi por todo el bosque, y Serena lo oia, mas no quería salir, las lagrimas escurrian de su rostro, y su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los efectos del inminente frio, hasta que poco a poco cayo por producto del ya dicho clima, mientras caía en cuenta de quien emberdad le podía salvar, ya que en este había depositado su confianza, pasara lo que pasara, y susurrando el nombre de dicha persona, cayo inconciente en el césped cubierto de nieve. Sin importar, lo que pase, confiaré en tí...

espero dejarlos en shock, es mi intención, me despido!, dejen sus reviews (opiniones), descuiden, no tengo planeada ninguna muerte o cosa sumamente mala, ¡Chao! 


	5. Declarando La Guerra

Día 9, 23 de Diciembre, "Declarando la guerra"

Es de mañana en ciudad plateada, las aves vuelven a salir como todos los dias por los aires, todo parece estar tan calmado por las rutas que son recorridas por una chica, esta lleva como prendas un suéter blanco acompañado por una bufanda de la misma tonalidad, la chica iba alegre, pues en su mente tenía la meta de conquistar a un chico, con quien exactamente había viajado, pero aún no estaba enterada en lo absoluto de lo que este había hecho, algo que aunque no quisiera, le traeria problemas a quien tenia en mente.

Anteriormente no le había dicho nada, puesto que su actitud era lo demasiado infantil como para comprender lo que era estar en una relacion amorosa, poco a poco, los caminos se hacían mas y mas cortos, el GPS de Dawn marcaba seguir derecho la ruta, y esta decidió hacer lo indicado por el aparato.

Por otra parte, en el tan calmado y pacifico pueblo paleta, unos chicos aún se encontraban durmiendo en el cuarto del azabache, vemos aquí a Brock, quien duerme tranquilamente en el suelo, cubierto por una cobija y diciendo y pensando algunos delirios suyos

"Si enfermera Joy... Claro que le ayudo en lo que sea..." *ronquido*

Vemos también a Misty y May, quienes dormian placidamente en la cama de abajo de la litera, ambas peleaban comicamente la cobija que compartían, pues el frio era algo que ninguna de las dos disfrutaba. Unos instantes después, Brock despertó, y dando un bozteso largo decidió ver a donde la pareja de "tortolos" dormía, esto en la parte de arriba de la litera, y levantandose del suelo, logro ver efectivamente a Ash, quien era abrazado tiernamente por la pelimiel, la ternura no tenia límite tratandose de ella, casi siempre hacia algo que a los ojos de cualquiera parecía de cierta manera linda o bonita, a falta de palabras,

—"Mi ash"—

Un ligero susurro se oyó de entre los labios de esta ultima, sin duda, ella estaba tan enamorada de ese chico que tenia abrazado, luego de esto, Brock no quizó despertarlos, dejandolos durmiendo a ambos.

10:20 Hrs

En los caminos de los calmados alrededores de ciudad verde aún se hallaba caminando Dawn, quién salio desde temprana hora, esperando llegar a pueblo paleta, pero mas aún, deseando ver al azabache, de quien se hallaba enamorada desde hace ya un buen tiempo, su Piplup caminaba a su lado, este creando de ves en cuando sus tonterías, el ahora acostumbraba el tratar de ser menos descuidado,

—Muy bien Piplup, ¡Rayo Burbuja!—

De repente, y siendo muy veloz, el Pokemon pingüino lanzo una serie de burbujas, estas sin rumbo alguno, el al darse cuenta se puso a reclamarle a su entrenadora, que entre risas le contesto,

—Aun te falta poner atención, recuerda observar mas el entorno, yo te decía por aquel Pokemon que va allá,— Dicho Pokemon se iba alejando mientras corría, tratandose de un caterpi.

—Sigamos Piplup, según el GPS llegaremos pronto—

Por otro lado, Ash presentía de alguna forma que algo o alguien llegaría a la residencia Ketchum, mas no sabia exactamente de que se trataba, Serena tenia un buen tiempo en la cocina, el azabache no tenía idea de que es lo que estaría haciendo, sus amigos se encontraban sentados a su lado, cada uno distraído de diferente forma, May jugueteaba de ves en cuanto con Ash, diciéndole cosas que a la ves le sonrojaba, cosa que Misty solía imitar, Brock por su parte leía un libro especializado en los espectáculos Pokemon, este encontrado debajo de la litera en el cuarto del azabache, que con cierta resignación se lo presto, pronto, la novia de este ultimo salio de la cocina, teniendo un mandil atado a la cintura,

—Quiero que vengas Ash— El llamado a éste no fue rechazado, rápidamente se paro y se dispuso a correr hacia donde Serena estaba, dispuesto igualmente a no sonrojarse mas a favor de las frases de May y Misty.

En la mesa de la cocina se hallaba una bandeja repleta de galletas, algunas circulares, otras con forma de algunos Pokemon como Pikachu o Sylveon, todo esto sorprendia al azabache, pues una confesión de Serena se dio, lo había hecho para el pensando de la misma forma,

—Enserio todo esto lo hiciste pensando en mi?— Pregunto absorto el azabache, sin percatarse de que, todos, lo que son todos, incluyendo a la misma madre del chico veían por una ventanilla lo que sucedía,

—¿Que dijo Brock?— Misty pregunto primero que nadie a su amigo moreno, quien estaba mas cerca y pronto a oír la conversación

—Dijo que horneó galletas para Ash, imagino que sabe que traga...— May, Misty y Delia no dejaron terminar la oración del joven moreno, quitandolo al instante, haciendo que cayera de sentón en el suelo

"Quisieran tener un poco mas de cuidado?"

—Eres genial Serena!— El azabache no dudó en saltar a abrazarla, esto motivado por su instinto, haciendo que la pelimiel se sonrojara tiernamente mientras correspondía el gesto,

—Gracias Ash—

Las personas que se recargaban sobre el vidrio rápidamente se ocultaron, vieron como ambos se abrazaban, y por tal, creían saber que venia luego de ello, cosa que no paso.

—¿Acaso no sabe que se hace?— Reclamó May, seguida por Misty, mientras Delia imaginaba que le pasaba por la cabeza a su hijo,

—Simplemente no lo quiere hacer May, para mi que ya sabe que estamos observandolos— Brock con su realismo salia a escena, reincorporandose de la corta caída sufrida, algo que las tres esperaban de el.

—Pues mas le vale que no siempre sea así— Dijo esta ves Misty.

Por otro lado, Dawn apenas paseaba por las calles del calmado pueblo, su Piplup se había cansado, y por tal lo había devuelto a su pokeball, los pensamientos de la coordinadora eran simples, volver a ver a Ash, el joven que la enamoro de la manera mas complicada posible, pues cuando lo conoció, tan solo encontraba similitudes con el, pero el tiempo fue dando en ella la generación del sentimiento que justo ahora sentía el azabache por su recién novia, algo que esta no sabia, y tan pronto encontro la casa del chico, toco la puerta, unos ruidos salieron de adentro, el aire frio empezaba a darle de frente a la coordinadora, y el ya predicho encuentro sucedió, aunque no de la manera mas esperada. Ash abrió la puerta, diciendo unas palabras algo cómicas

—¡No nos vigilen mas!— apenas abrió la puerta, y un calor le chocó el cuerpo, por lo que lanzo un gemido de gusto,

—Hola Dawn, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?— Tan pronto volteo, su actitud cambio repentinamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una que perfectamente lo caracterizaba, Dawn igual imito la accion del azabache al saludar amablemente,

—Pasa, el frío es fuerte en estos momentos— Sin dudar, la peli azul entro, encontrando entonces a los demás que suponía que estarían ahí, entre ellos Brock, quien la reconoció,

—¡Hola Dawn!— Saludo el moreno con emoción, Misty la vio extrañada, al igual que May, pero Serena empezaba a sentir extrañamente una corazonada, el corazon le palpito rápido, y su mente se centro muy bien en guardar la imagen de esa chica,

—¡Mucho gusto!, me llamo Dawn—

—Hola— Saludaron todos al unisono, a excepción de la novia del azabache, que se quedo viendo con extrañeza a la chica que recién había llegado, el frio sentido afuera no podía ser percibido por dentro de la casa, puesto que el calor corporal de todos hacia ese maravilloso efecto, sumado a el calor que igual proporcionaba el fuego que había en brazas en la chimenea, pero ese calor no era lo suficiente como para calentar el tenso sentir de Serena,

—Me llamo Misty, es un gusto conocerte— la peli naranja era la primera en presentarse, seguida por...

—Yo soy May, mucho gusto— La castaña fue la segunda en dar su informacion, Dawn tan solo respondió, y ahora le tocaba a Serena, que haciendo las cosas extrañas de lado igual se presento.

—Yo me llamo Serena, soy de Kalos— Esta ves, la chica omitió por completo el tema de su noviazgo con el azabache, puesto que creía que igual no querría ser tan repentino en presentarla a una de sus ex compañeras, como el le había explicado unas horas antes.

—Mucho gusto Serena, yo soy de la región Sinnoh— Dawn muy respetuosa accedió a decir las mismas líneas, esto por respeto, pero la extrañes generada en mente de Serena no desaparecía, cosa que la empezaba a alertar, pues había recordado una ocasion en que su madre le hablo de algo que según ella, le seria útil para cuando estuviera dentro de alguna relacion,

"Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido Serena, podemos sentir cuando somos amenazadas"

La situación lo indicaba, ese sexto sentido acababa de ser activado, y mientras sonreia, se empezó a preguntar, ¿a que hora la presentaria de manera formal como su novia?, por un momento esto le molesto, pero recordó también la noche anterior, justo cuando todos habían dormido a excepción de Ash y de ella...

—¿Confias en mi?— Un susurro salia de la boca de Ash, este dirigido a Serena, que estaba acostada de frente con este ultimo

—Claro, confiaria en ti siempre— Ella tan solo respondió como su pensamiento le dictaba, era algo que no podía evitar, su alegría aún se desbordaba de su ser, pues a pesar de haber pasado los ultimos dias ya siendo su novia, sabia que de verdad lo apreciaba, no solo como novio o amigo, si no como algo especial, algo que con palabras no se podía describir, tan solo podía imaginar, decir, e incluso delirar que siempre lo había querido de una manera muy especial, desde aquel día en que la salvo, por así decirlo, en aquella ocasion hacia mas de siete años, justamente a casi a escasos kilometros de donde ahora se encontraba, al momento de conocerlo, fue muestra clara de que la espera había valido la pena, ella se preguntó, ¿que pensaría la Serena de hace un año de lo que ahora hacia?, seguramente se sonrojaria y se sorprendería de ello.

—Te prometo, que siempre podrás confiar en mi, pase lo que pase, incluso si las cosas son lo suficientemente malas, te ayudaré como si no hubiese pasado nada— Ash comenzó a acercar su cara con la de Serena, que supo que es lo que haría al instante, cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar por el momento, sintió nuevamente aquella dulce opresión en los labios, mas ahora, el instinto comenzaba a espaciarse, expandir sus horizontes, y la boca de Ash comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, acto que fue imitado y repetido por la pelimiel, sus labios hicieron lentamente contacto, y como sus bocas estaban abiertas, el mismo instinto indico a Ash, que no entendió el por qué, que introdujera su lengua en la boca de su pareja, esta al sentir ese acto, no pudo evitar sentir un gusto extraño por que su amado lo hiciera, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, y lentamente, sus lenguas hicieron contacto, tratando de llevarse en un tipo de baile dentro de sus bocas, mientras sus caras se movían de un lado a otro, hasta que el gesto término,

—Confiaré en ti Ash, pase lo que pase— Tras esas palabras, que seguían siendo susurros, el acto se repitió, esto tantas veces, que incluso no se podía asegurar ni un numero próximo a las veces en que se realizó.

Serena al recordar esas palabras, e incluso el tipo de beso que experimentó con Ash, decidió dejarlo todo en sus manos, pues la promesa seguía en pie, y nada le haría romperla.

—Es todo un gusto Dawn— Con sonrisa en la cara fue como Serena afronto el sentido que le comenzaba a venir, pero tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el detonante principal se diera, la disputa del amor del azabache,

—¿Y que has hecho de nuevo Ash?— pregunto Dawn, obviamente tratando de sacar algo de la madurez que ella suponía que tendría el chico

—Te aburririas de oírme... Serena, ¿vamos a afuera un rato?— A decir verdad, a Ash, el que Dawn le hablara así de calmada se le hacia extraño, en sima, quería seguir pasando el rato con su juvenil amor, y que mejor lugar que fuera de el lugar donde están todos?

—Claro Ash— Serena no dudaba ni un instante en acompañarle, por lo que se paro, dispuesta a seguir a Ash fuera de la residencia

—Ahora volvemos, no tardaremos— Ash muy caballeroso abrio la puerta, y ofreció la chamarra a su novia, dejando que saliera primero, Pikachu se quedo en el mueble, pues ahora se trataba de May, quien siempre era cariñosa con el ratón, Dawn se extraño, su cara cambio rotundamente, y esto no paso desapercibido por Brock

—¿Pasa algo Dawn?—

—¿Sabes algo de esto Brock?— Un sentimiento invadió a la chica, pero no quería mostrarlo

—Asi es, acaso es por... Que Ash es su novio?— Justo en el blanco, mejor dicho, en el corazón, Dawn dio un gemido, pero luego recuperó la cordura,

—Me alegro por el— No del todo, pero por lo menos había contenido el llanto, esto viendo la puerta por donde momentos antes había salido Ash acompañado por Serena, ambos felices, y en ese instante, Dawn le había declarado la guerra a Serena, y como objetivo tenia el corazon del azabache...

La pareja caminaba tomados de la mano el uno del otro, ambos felices por estar ahí, solos, sin nadie que los estuviese viendo e insinuando cosas que no eran,

—Fue apropiado haber hecho eso con Dawn?— Serena no podía dejar de lado a la chica, a decir verdad, le preocupaba lo que esta pudiese pensar sobre ambos, pero a Ash, esto casi le valla

—Quisiera no hablar de eso, por eso te pedí que salieramos a caminar un rato, es mi amiga, pero casi puedo sentir que pasará algo malo si pienso mas en ella— el azabache no mentia, ultimamente había tenido esa corazonada, y si algo podía salir mal, salia mucho peor, en cuestión de lo que pensaba el azabache, Serena lo tomo mas fuerte por el brazo, abrazando este mismo con ternura

—Me gusta cuando pareces ser mas maduro—

—¿Cómo que parecer?— Se quejó el chico.

Dawn igual había salido, pero esta estaba sentada en jardín, todo era frio, incluso pensar claro le dejaba malos pensamientos, su mundo parecía haberse desboronado en cuestión de segundos, en cuestión de unas palabras que en aquel tiempo no le habrían hecho daño, pero, ¿novio?, en que momento había madurado lo suficiente para saber que era una novia y un novio?, ella en una ocasion había imaginado que sería ella quien le enseñaría lo que era ese sentimiento, ese dulce sentir el amor, sentirse ilusionado con alguien, ni la navidad era motivo de alegría para la originaria de Sinnoh,

—Supongo que esto te duele—

Brock salio de la casa, esto para platicar con su amiga, ella asintió, nunca se habría imaginado estar así, y menos por quien lo estaba

—Desde cuando—

Las palabras se reducian, el moreno le explico a lujo de detalle todo, ella con un semblante triste se disponía a oír,

—¿Por qué?— En ese momento, Dawn volteo a ver a su amigo moreno, sus ojos cristalinos se llenaban de lagrimas, mismas que comenzaban a brotar a chorros mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del ex lider de gimnasio,

—Puedes desahogarte, también hubiese necesitado de alguien la primera ves— El acariciaba su cabello, mas bien su gorro, mientras ella seguía llorando inconsolablemente, esa escena habría conmovido a cualquiera, pero nadie entenderla por que lloraba, si se estaban pasando unas fechas tan alegres,

—¿sabes?, nunca se los dije ni a ti ni a Ash, pero la primera ves que me enamore, no sabia que esa persona ya tenia alguien por quien sentirse como yo, esa ves llore, y hubiese querido que alguien me ofreciera su hombro como yo lo hago ahora, pero no debes desanimarte, sigue adelante— Brock era un gran amigo si se lo proponía, y muestra de ello iba en que sabia dar consejos buenos, pero dawn lo entendería mal...

—Tienes razón, luchare por Ash, aún debo tener oportunidad—

—¡No me refería a eso!— Exclamó el moreno, pero Dawn no le escucho en lo absoluto.

Bueno, fue algo corto, pero por lo menos se aclararon los sentimientos de Dawn, o por lo menos eso parece, Ash a demostrado madures en este capítulo, mira que besar de esa forma a Serena... y hablando de ella, también mostró su madurez, y creo que todos sabemos de la clase de sentido al que se refiere, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!, cada ves se pondrá mejor, aunque ya no llevare exactitud con las fechas, pero aún así, les dejara un buen sabor de boca el siguiente capítulo, espero y hayan disfrutado de este sencillo capítulo.

Gracias por el apoyo Taikobou!, espero que sigas esta historia, así como también el visitante. 


	6. La Guerra Es Igual De Fria Que El Tiempo

Día 10, 24 de diciembre, "La guerra es igual de fría que el tiempo"

En el cuarto del azabache, los chicos dormian placidamente, tal y como la noche anterior, a excepción de que ahora Dawn dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera, motivo por el que ahora Ash dormía en la sala principal, se preguntaran, ¿Dónde esta Serena?, pues la respuesta es fácil, ella igual que esos dias había dormido junto a "su" Ash, de forma que ella era quien estaba a su lado de una manera igual de tierna que las ultimas veces.

—Tengo que pensar en algo para llamar la atención de Ash— Los susurros eran algo que a Dawn la llenaban de pensamientos, estos teniendo como objetivo separarlos un poco aunque sea,

—Sigo sin entender, ¿qué le vio Serena?— Algo nuevamente tonto y despistado era dicho por la coordinadora, por que lo que a ella le había llamado mas la intención del azabache, fue su determinación, su improvisación, sin mencionar que a su vista le parecia de ciertamente lindo,

—Serena sin duda es linda, pero también debí llamar su atención— Duda tras duda, cuestión tras cuestión, así pasaron las horas, por lo menos hasta que Brock despertó, puesto que este se levanto oiendo los susurros de ella

—Te recomiendo que los dejes Dawn, su amor es mas que real entre ambos, lo han demostrado en muchas ocasiones— La peli azul puso especial atención en las palabras del moreno, si eso era verdad, entonces tendría muchos problemas y complicaciones.

Por otra parte, Ash despertaba de su sueño, la calidez de la sala era una sensación verdaderamente agradable, mientras que veía como Serena aún dormía de frente a el,

"Quisiera despertarla"

El pensamiento que Ash poseía era cada ves mas diferente, su madures empezaba a salir a luz, esto demostrado por como había actuado en distintas ocasiones, sin duda alguna, el amor le hacia varias jugadas que no entendía, pero en fin, Serena comenzó a despertar, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, de repente, ella abrazó al azabache

—Buenos dias— Lo saludó, algo que se había hecho su costumbre, ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que había llegado a Kanto, y cinco dias desde que era la feliz novia de Ash, sin embargo, una persona no estaba de acuerdo con eso, mas exactamente Dawn, quien apenas había llegado un día antes, su mundo se derrumbo, fue muy repentino el saber, y de Brock, que el ya tenia novia, una sensación de amargura la invadía, extrañamente sabia que eso podía llegar a pasar, pero aún así, pensó que el no sería lo demasiado perspicaz para entender ese sentimiento.

En algún punto de la región Unova, se informaba que los vuelos no podrían salir, producto de las tormentas que se avecinaban,

—¡¿Cómo que no saldrán?!— Exclamo una morena, que era sujetada por un chico de cabello color Verde,

—Ya calmate Iris—

—¡Es que me molesta!— Refunfuño esta, ya hacia dias había pagado los boletos, era obvio que estuviese así

—Ya nos dijeron que nos devolveran el dinero, por lo pronto llamenos a Ash para avisarle— Dijo Cilan mientras sacaba su teléfono.

En pueblo paleta, Ash esperaba impaciente que llegarán sus amigos de Unova, Serena, Misty y May platicaban en la sala, el se encontraba afuera, a su lado estaba Gary, que platicaba sobre el último tema del que se había enterado, así es, el noviazgo que Ash mantenía con Serena

—¡¿Como te soporta?, se han peleado?, No le a molestado tu actitud?!— Acercandose repentinamente a Ash, el castaño preguntaba ironicamente cosas que empezaban a fastidiar al azabache, este continuaba sin responder

—¿Quieres acaso una probada del potencial de Pikachu o Charizard?— Tan solo una amenaza salio de la boca de Ash, no fue hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y el se dispuso a contestar apenas vio el numero que este marcaba, siendo el de Cilan

—Bueno?—

—Hola Ash, veras, hubo complicaciones en cuestión del tiempo, y no podremos llegar—

—¿Enserio?— El gesto del chico cambio, siendo una de desilusión, luego de esto, Cilan le explicó la cuestión meteorológica que era presente en Unova, y motivo por el cual no podrian asistir ni el ni iris a el festejo,

—Bueno, nos vemos luego— Luego de colgar y guardar el teléfono, este se dio cuenta de que Gary ya no se encontraba con el, si no que estaba adentro platicando con Serena, misma que con una sonrisa forzada, identificada por el azabache, respondia las cuestiones hechas por este.

—No deberia de ser celoso— Se dijo a si mismo el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos,

—Asi que celoso eh?— El duo repentinamente un salto, esto causado por que Dawn le sorprendió, estando parada detrás de este ultimo,

—¡Dawn!, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— Pregunto sin salir de su gesto de sorpresa

—Casi nada— Una sonrisa en su rostro mostraba ternura, pero para el chico, esto no representaba eso en lo absoluto, no le pasaba como con Serena, y eso para el era fácil de comprender.

Un gesto de afirmación fue lo que realizo, sentandose en una banca que estaba en el jardin, pues sabia que no debía privar a Serena de juntarse con alguien a platicar, algo le daba mala espina, pero no quería hacerle caso por ese modo a su instinto, el tiempo volvia a ser frio, la temperatura había descendido una considerable parte, pero para Ash, esto no era nada, esto debido a que sus viajes le habían proporcionado una fortaleza contra ese tipo de climas y cambios repentinos, fueron casi ocho años, y eso tenia que dejar algo a su favor. Dawn notaba su postura como de alguien serio, alguien sin palabras, no era el mismo Ash que ella había conocido antes, y a pesar de eso, sentía que de la misma manera, quería abrazarlo, por mas extraño que se sintiera para ella, imaginar que antes no se atreveria ni a pensar lo que ahora, pero a diferencia de Serena, ella no se sonrojaba, no presentaba nervios a la hora de hablar con el, quizá eso era lo que hacia que no le llamara la atención, o por lo menos eso pensaba la chica

—¿Quiéres platicar?—

—¿Sobre qué?—

Pocas palabras salian de ambos, como anteriormente había mencionado, sin muestras de nervios,

—¿Cómo conociste a Serena?— Primero lo primero, conocer algo de quien tenia como nueva rival, y que mejor fuente que su novio.

—¿Como la conocí?, veras... Cuando éramos niños, hubo un campamento aquí en pueblo paleta...— Y así, Ash volvió a contar con nostalgia la historia que ya conocemos, era especial para el recordar cada escena que había compartido con ella, mas aún, cuando la conoció, el no recordaba que reacción había tenido, pero desde un punto de vista distinto, pudimos haber visto al pequeno azabache en uno de sus primeros sonrojos,

—... Y fue así como la conocí— Terminó de relatar este, sorprendiendo a la peli azul por tal cosa, pues esto era tierno a cualquiera que lo oyera, por un instante, Dawn estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, por su mente se cuestiono, qué es lo que estaba por hacer, pero su "corazón", le dijo que debía de luchar e intentar...

—Me alegro por ambos— Debía fingir, en la cabeza planeaba su primer movimiento, mismo que realizaria en...

—¡Ya espero con ansias esta noche!, ¡Serena se llevara una gran sorpresa!— Ash por otra parte, pensaba en el regalo que hace tiempo había hecho para ella, y Dawn moría de unos celos que sentía, estos intensificados por el delirio de estar junto a Ash

16:45 Hrs

Todo había sido organizado, e incluso Clemont y Bonnie habían llegado, pero Ash aún se encontraba en su cuarto, mas bien en su vestidor, por así decirlo, Pikachu le acompañaba, este usaba un moño a la altura de su cuello, Eevee prefería estar con su entrenador, por lo que se encontraba con el en esos instantes,

—Veamos, Eevee, yo no se como deberias de vestirte— Con sinceridad, el chico admitia su debilidad, la moda, la Pokemon pareció entender, por lo cual subió por su brazo hasta su hombro, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla con su cabeza

—Gracias por entenderme Eevee—

—Listo Ash— hablo Brock por el otro lado de la puerta,

—Listo galán?— Gary igual estaba ahí, molestando como era debido al azabache

—Ahora salgo— Respondió Ash desde dentro, Pikachu con sus dos patas le alzaba lo que serian sus pulgares en signo de aprovacion, y su compañera le sonrió tiernamente,

—Tengo una idea Eevee— La tipo normal formó una cara con una sonrisa feliz, el azabache rebusco de entre los objetos que tenia en una caja, y saco lo que era un moño color rojo, este lo coloco en la cabeza de la Pokemon, que salto feliz de la idea

—Estamos listos— Tan pronto salio del cuarto, Brock, Gary y Clemont quedaron sorprendidos, pues Ash portaba un traje de gala, este de tonalidad azul y negro, su Pikachu portaba su moño de color azul marino, y la pequeña Eevee portaba el suyo de color rojo fuerte, este de su lado izquierdo de su cabeza,

—¿Que tal?, lo compre hace unos dias— pregunto el azabache, mas sus amigos no salían de su trance, hasta que Pikachu...

*Atacktrueno(Rayo) de Pikachu*

Ambos chicos gritaron de dolor, saliendo así de su anterior estado

—¡No tenias que hacer eso!— el primero en quejarse había de ser su viejo amigo, Gary, que con toda rabia le reclamaba en su cara

—Te ves bien Ash— Brock por su parte prefería observarlo mejor, notando la seriedad con la que este hablaba, su semblante ahora era mas maduro,el castaño quiso quedarse observando del mismo semblante

—Es sorprendente que Ash se haya hecho el novio de Serena después de tantas indirectas— Aporto el peli limón a la platica

—Solo te diré, que era un completo tónto Clemont—

Serena había terminado de arreglarse, esto en muy corto tiempo, puesto que May y Dawn aún seguían vistiendose, desde ayer, ese "nuevo sentido" le alertaba, por alguna razón, la originaria de Sinnoh le traía un mal presagio, esto motivado mas aún por las miradas que ella había notado, estaban llenas de algo inexplicable, y lo peor para Serena, eran dirigidas hacia pronto terminaron ambas chicas decidieron salir, mas bien, ir a la sala, pues según los reportes meteorológicos, se informaba que la temperatura iba a descender una considerable parte,

—¿Es cierto lo que decían de que iba a hacer mucho frio?— preguntó Dawn

—Si, el frio iba a aumentar en estos dias, según los reportes—

—Dicen que seria nada más dos dias— Dijo Bonnie

Misty, May, Dawn y Bonnie platicaban, mientras Serena seguía dudando de su presentimiento, era cierto que el frio le afectaba, pero iba lo suficientemente distraida como para no percatarse del tema de conversación de las tres chicas, pensaba sobretodo en la cuestión que la llevaba a pensar en Dawn como una mala fortuna, o un mal presagio. La fiesta había comenzado, el árbol navideño seguía prendido y brillante, una ligera musica sonaba de entre las bocinas, los Pokemon de todos se encontraban fuera de sus pokeballs, todos felices mientras la fiesta continuaba, Ash y Serena habían estado juntos durante casi toda la fiesta, cosa que a Dawn no le gustaba, ella queria que Ash le pusiera especial atención a ella, mas no todo se podía

17:30 Hrs

La temperatura efectivamente estaba bajando, esto era sentido por todos en la casa, pero el mismo efecto que desde días antes había, se volvia a presentar todos eran perfecta fuente de calor, aunque no fuesen muchos en la sala.

—¿Quieres venir un poco Ash?— pregunto Dawn, el azabache se encontraba en la mesa, pensando que hacer mientras Serena estaba haciendo otras cosas, y al oír la propuesta de su amiga, no quiso ser descortés, ella lo miraba tiernamente, pero el no la veía por esa parte, y aún así, el decidió acompañarla un rato.

Desde la cocina, Serena observaba a la gente, buscando entre esta misma a su novio, pero tan solo distinguio el gorro de Dawn, y frente a esta, a Ash, que iba platicando con ella, ambos parecían estar pasando la bien, pero en el fondo, Serena podía asegurar con un cien por ciento que ella aún le traía ese mal presagio, un simple mal presentimiento. Recordando los momentos, decidió dejarla a pesar de dicho sentido, puesto que Ash también le había dejado platicar libremente con Gary, por lo que ahora sabia más cosas de el.

Ambos tomaron camino entre las pocas personas que había, Brock y May fueron quienes se quedaron viendo el movimiento de Dawn, puesto que solo ellos habían notado lo que esta sentía. Ella dirigía al chico a su propio cuarto, confundiendolo con esto, su presentimiento se empezaba a hacer realidad, mas bien, su temor,

—Bien, ¿y qué mas quieres platicar conmigo aquí?— Cuestiono el azabache una ves dentro del cuarto, sentandose y acostandose en la cama de abajo, donde le siguió Dawn, sentandose al lado

—Pues bien, es ahora o nunca—

—¿De qué hablas?, podríamos platicar sobre lo que tu quieras—

—Quiero preguntarte, ¿Qué le ves a Serena?— ella se había preparado mentalmente en la tarde, pero a pesar de ello, el valor aún le faltaba, y le invadía el miedo

—A qué viene ésa pregunta?— Un buen suspiro salio de la boca de la coordinadora, sabia que había de ser tan obvia, por lo menos para ese Ash mas maduro que tenia de frente

—Creo que tu ya entenderás de lo que te voy a confesar, se que es inapropiado, pues ya estas con Serena, pero no me lo quiero callar, ¡yo te amo Ash!, y quiero que tu y yo seamos algo mas que amigos— Mientras decía esa serie de palabras, el chico quedaba paralizado, su presentimiento era real, Dawn se había enamorado de el, esta última se comenzaba a acercar a el lentamente, quería... robarle un beso... aunque sabia que lo arriesgaba todo, Ash no sabia que hacer, no sabia ni siquiera a donde moverse.

Serena empezaba a llamar a todos a juntarse en la sala, pues la madre de su novio se lo había pedido, Brock y May parecían preocupados, y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Serena, que pronto iría a hablarle a su amado y a su amiga, el profesor Oak, Gary, y algunos amigos de Ash habían llegado, así como casi todos los ex compañeros del azabache, Bonnie y Clemont se encontraban contando chiste tras chiste, mas bien, Bonnie, quien le ganaba por mucho a su hermano, que lucía fastidiado de no poder contar un buen chiste que hiciera reír a la poca gente.

—¿Donde esta Ash?— Serena se a acercó a los Brock, que no pensó en no contestarle

—Vi que fueron a arriba a platicar— May vio esto, y como Serena comenzaba a encaminarse hacia donde ambos habían ido

—¡Que haces Brock!— Exclamo esta, el moreno de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, y comenzó una carrera para seguir a Serena, seguido de May.

Dawn se había acercado lo suficiente a Ash, que aún no salia de su asombro y sorpresa, ambos se encontraban en una posición comprometedora, ella se encontraba encima de el chico, sujetando sus manos para que el no las moviera, y el no sabia que hacer, no pensó que ella se fuera a poner así,

—Ash, dijo tu mama que...— En ese momento, y como si de novela de suspenso se tratara, Serena había entrado por la puerta, encontrando dicha escena, Dawn al notar esto decidió actuar rápido, mientras que Ash apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de su novia en el cuarto, por lo que trato de voltear la mirada, mas los labios de la peli azul ya estaban tocando los suyos, a comparación de el beso que primeramente le había dado a Serena, este no tenia esa sensación, no era igual, claro que no, pero aún así, Serena puso una cara de sorpresa y asombro, cuando justo detrás llegaban Brock y May, encontrando la misma escena,

—No puede ser—

Brock comenzaba por reaccionar, seguido por Serena, pero esta no hablo, si no que salio corriendo del lugar, en sus ojos llevaba lagrimas que empezaban a brotar, había visto al chico que le había jurado no engañarla y no lastimarla con otra, simplemente quería escapar de ahí, paso por la sala, Bonnie ya estaba sentada en el mueble, cuando serena paso por detrás de este

—¿Pasa algo Serena?— Pregunto tiernamente la pequeña, seguida de su Deddene, pero Serena no quiso hablar, solo volvió a correr, esta ves hacia afuera, donde nadie iría.

Ash rapidamente se paro, no le importo quitarse de encima a Dawn, que cayo en el suelo sin piedad alguna, el tenía una cara de preocupación, y sin dudar ni un segundo decidió correr, esta ves aún sin importarle que Brock y May estuviesen ahí, y salio corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad, dejando a los tres ahí. Dawn se comenzaba a parar del suelo, cuando Brock la volvió a sentar bruscamente

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!, ¡por que es claro que Ash no lo haría!— Brock al conocer mejor al chico podía asegurar que ese no era su comportamiento, hasta a el le dolía que pusieran en mal su nombre

—¡¿Qué por qué lo hice?!, ¡Yo lo amo Brock!, ¡¿acaso no queda claro?!—

—¡SI LO AMARAS, ENTONCES DEJARIAS QUE EL FUESE FELIZ!— Grito May, dándole una cachetada a la joven, que volvió a caer al suelo

—Lo amo May, ¡LO AMO!— Ella no dejaba de reclamar, la veia a los ojos, comenzaba a llorar

—¡Sabia que esto estaba mal!, pero quería al menos poderlo besar una ves, poder sentir sus labios en los míos!, ¡no sabes lo que se siente ver al chico que te gusta besando a otra chica sin que tu puedas hacer lo mismo!— Ella comenzaba a quebrarse en llanto, sin embargo, sabia a la perfeccion que eso no serviría de nada.

Ash bajaba de arriba muy preocupado,

—¡¿A donde fue Serena?!— Pregunto a gritos, fue Bonnie quien le respondió que se había dirigido corriendo hacia afuera

—¿Qué paso aya arriba Ash?— pregunto la madre del chico mientras este tomaba su chamarra y guardaba otra con velocidad

—¡Dawn me beso!, ¡Ahora vengo!— volviendo al uso de gritos, Ash salio igualmente afuera, viendo una ruta formada por botas en el cesped húmedo, decidiendo gritar lo primero que se le vino a la mente

—¡Serena!, ¡creeme, no es lo que tu piensas!— todos en la fiesta quedaban entre molestos y absortos, nunca se habría esperado tal cosa hecha por el mismísimo Ash, quien había prometido lealtad a su novia, mas nadie sabia la verdad dentro de todo esto. El chico comenzó a correr en dirección a donde el camino le dirigia, el frio empezaba a empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba, y por sorprendente que pareciese, la lluvia comenzaba a convertirse en aguanieve, que a la ves era nieve pura, pero el no estaba dispuesto a parar, no hasta encontrar a quien verdaderamente amaba, sin importar incluso si perdia a una se las amigas con la que mas había convivido de diferente manera

—¡SERENA!— Varias veces grito,

—¡SERENA!— Los gritos eran audibles casi por todo el bosque, y Serena lo oia, estaba sentada en un lugar retirado y dificil de hallar, ella no quería salir, las lagrimas escurrian de su rostro, y su cuerpo empezaba a resentir los efectos del inminente frio, hasta que poco a poco cayo por producto del ya dicho clima, mientras igual caía en cuenta de quien era el único que le podía volver a salvar, ya que en este había depositado su confianza, pasara lo que pasara, y susurrando el nombre de dicha persona, cayo inconciente en el césped que se empezaba a cubrir de nieve

—Ash... Ayudame—

El extrañamente sintió una opresión en el pecho, y su mismo instinto le indicaba buscarla, así que siguió, el clima en verdad era frio, la nieve comenzaba a cubrir el paisaje de blanco, cosa que a cada segundo preocupaba mas al joven entrenador, el quería encontrar de alguna forma a Serena, ya que no sabia si siguir llamandola novia después de lo sucedido, incluso tomó la chamarra para ella, la había dejado, cada que pensaba se preocupaba, había salido tan rápido que no pensó ni siquiera en el frio que hacía. Paso alrededor de una hora, el frio aún seguía aumentando, y en la residencia Ketchum, Dawn explicaba a todos la verdad de ese beso, e igual se disculpaba con la madre de Ash, que muy preocupada se preguntaba si su hijo ya había encontrado a su novia,

—Charizard, ¡Busca a Ash y a su amiga!— El profesor Oak invoco al compañero más fuerte de Ash, Pikachu también había salido luego de la explicación, seguido por la eevee del mismo, el Pokemon volador/fuego salia con su característico rugido, emprendiendo el vuelo en cuestión de segundos

—Blastoise, ¡adelante!/ Luxray, ¡Ayudalos!— Gary y Clemont no dudaron en mandar a sus compañeros a la ayuda, quienes salieron a toda velocidad sin un rumbo definido.

20:12 Hrs

Ash seguía caminando igual, sin un rumbo, la nieve le obligaba a cubrirse con el brazo, y el caminar se le dificultaba por la altura que ya llevaba la misma nieve, otro punto de preocupación para el, sin embargo, la noche también estaba callendo junto con esta, y el tenia desventaja al haber dejado a todos sus Pokemon en la fiesta y fuera de sus pokeballs, pero igual hubiera sido peligroso si los hubiese llevado consigo, entonces, algo topo con su pie, algo que parecia una piedra, pero al mirar mejor pudo notar un gran bulto, con su mano libre quito parte de la nieve, sintiendo una piel blanda pero fría, y volteando a ver el rostro, que aún no se cubría, pudo ver que...

Era Serena!

Sin dudar ni un instante, el azabache la recogió rapidamente del suelo, sentandola en un árbol mientras sacaba la otra chamarra, colocandola de la mejor manera posible en ella, el frio no desaparecía de ella, y la noche ya era muy pronta, a decir verdad, ya era. El joven busco con la vista un lugar para refugiarse, viendo a la distancia una pequeña cueva, el decidió rapidamente cargar en brazos a la pelimiel, que seguía inconciente aún en sus brazos, Ash temía lo peor, pero antes debía de asegurarse de ello, por lo que apresuro el paso, entrando en dicha cueva, donde varios Pokemon igual aguardaban a que la tormenta pasara,

—Descuiden, no les quiero hacer nada, solo vine a esperar un rato— Ash explicó a los Pokemon presentes su situación, y recordando como había sido instruido para ese tipo de situaciones en algún momento, coloco sus dedos en el cuello de Serena, aliviandose de sentir su pulso, lento, pero seguía viva,

—"Menos mal"—

Pikachu y los demás se unieron, buscando al azabache por cada parte, Luxray ayudaba con su vista buscando entre los arboles, pikachu e Eevee buscaban por las zonas bajas, Blastoise ayudaba con su giro rápido a quitar la nieve de donde posiblemente estarían, y finalmente Charizard buscaba desde los cielos, aunque era poco útil por la cantidad de nieve que le pegaba en la cara, impidiendole ver en ocasiones, todos tenían como objetivo encontrar a Ash y a Serena, no fue hasta que Luxray logro ver a traves de varios arboles la figura del chico, que abrazaba a la pelimiel junto a lo que parecía ser una fogata, esto adentro de una cueva. Rápidamente el Pokemon Leon dio aviso a los demás, y todos se dirigieron a donde el decía, encontrando efectivamente al chico.

—Chicos, han venido— Dijo con nostalgia el entrenador, Eevee corrió desde el lado de Pikachu hasta su entrenador, seguido de el elemental eléctrico,

—Gracias— Charizard ayudo con la flama, acercandola a la chica, justo para que recibiera el calor. Poco a poco y en cuestión de minutos, ella comenzaba a recuperar su temperatura normal, todos estaban dentro de la cueva, mientras el tipo fuego hacia de puerta, al mismo tiempo que aportaba calor a los Pokemon y a los entrenadores, hasta que Ash decidió descansar un poco, dejando la situación a manos de sus compañeros de batalla.

¡¿Qué tal el capítulo?!, debo disculparme por la tardanza, estuve algo saturado y ocupado, espero que sea de todo su agrado, gracias por el apoyo, no sabia que May y dawn se conocían, pero igual, queda bien en cuanto a la trama, pues quería que fuera bulto para que no sonara a poco, si es que me entienden

Lamahe90: Gracias por leer este fic, estaré dándole final quizá dias después de año nuevo, la locura de dawn no se desato, bueno, tal ves, pero no mucho :v

Guest,(Visitante) : como dije, no sabia lo de Dawn y May, pero me sirve para la trama, ya ves que Pokemon no lleva continuidad en sus series

Taikobou: Listo, si quieres dejar tu opinión sobre la trama te lo agradecería!, si te gusto, pues gracias

MightyMitch47: Pues tenía pensado meterla con todo el equipo Alola, pero considere que no e visto los capítulos, y no se como sean sus actitudes

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido

¡Chaito! 


	7. Me arrepiento

madrugada del 25 de diciembre, "Me arrepiento"

"Te prometo, que siempre podrás confiar en mi, pase lo que pase, incluso si las cosas son lo suficientemente malas, te ayudaré como si no hubiese pasado nada"

"Te... Te quiero Serena"

"¿Quieres ser mi...?"

Una sensación de frio actuaba por sobre el calor, una flama aportaba calor al mismo tiempo, Serena abría los ojos lentamente, viendo efectivamente una flama, y al seguido de esta, una cola dirigía hasta el Charizard de Ash, a ella le extrañaba que este estuviera ahí, unos sonidos igualmente extraños eran oídos por la pelimiel, que volteo la cara viendo como unos Pokemon le abrazaban por su lado, unos caterpie, rattata, y pequeños grupos de Butterfree,

—"¿Qué?"— Susurro debilmente Serena, volteando entonces la cara al otro lado, puesto que sentía como su cabeza se recostaba en algo, algo blando, algo tibio...

—"¿Ash?"— Su cara se sonrojó, su susurro se volvió a presentar, el cerraba los ojos, no traía su característica gorra, y su chamarra se alzaba por sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella igual tenia puesto la chamarra que el azabache le prestaba, preguntandose que es lo que había pasado. Su cuerpo se sentía aún frío, Pikachu e Eevee llegaban a su lado, haciendo señas a su entrenador para que este despertara de su sueño.

"Te prometo, que siempre podrás confiar en mi"

"No la lastimaré"

"Estoy enamorado... De Serena"

"¡Ayudame Brock!, ¡No se que hacer!"

"No la quiero traicionar"

"Es... Hermosa"

Varias escenas transcurran en el sueño del azabache, le dolía traicionar a quien seria su novia, mas no sabía si de verdad seguirla llamando de esa forma, su subconciente le decia cosas sin sentido,

"Si hubiera detenido a Dawn, nada de esto estaría pasando"

El ambiente era aún congelante, Pikachu e Eevee estaban alardeando en sus respectivos dialectos, y Serena le veía con los ojos entreabiertos al azabache, que empezaba a despertar lentamente

—¿Estas bien?— La misma sensación de culpa le obligaba. Ella gimió debilmente, estaba consiente de que era el a quien tenia de frente, y luego de aquel sufrimiento pasajero que sintió en el corazón, tenia en mente que aún lo amaba, aún despertaba esa tierna sensación en ella, que la hacia capaz de perdonarlo por cualquier cosa,

—Perdoname— Ash miraba los ojos de Serena, sentía ésa preocupación como si se tratara de un padre, pero no era mas que el amor que le tenia, aunque no se diera cuenta de tal. Ella abrió un poco la boca, parpadeo un par de veces,

—Claro... De alguna forma... Se que... No era... Tu intención— Desde la forma en que la veía, hasta su forma de hablar, era mas que claro que en realidad estaba arrepentido, sus mismos ojos reflejaban cual era eso que sentía

—Quiero estar siempre contigo, nunca perderte a ti, eres a quien de verdad ámo, Serena— Una triste mirada lucia en el rostro del azabache, su semblante aún éra deprimente de varias formas. Eevee daba saltos, ¡ambos seguían bien!, Pikachu alegaba varias cosas en su propio dialecto, y Charizard seguía ahí parado, ya había apartado su flama del cuerpo de ambos, por lo que ahora ambos estaban a por su propio calor

—"¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?"— Cuestionó la pelimiel. Ash tan solo respondió,

—Han pasado casi siete horas— Un gesto de admiración fue dado por ella, sabia que había hecho mal en salir de esa forma y sin ningún tipo de abrigamiento, sin embargo, no podía regresar el tiempo ni nada por el estilo, por lo que estaba limitada a tan solo esperar a disculparse.

03:16 Hrs

En la residencia Ketchum, casi la mayoria se habían echado a dormir, Brock, Gary y Clemont aguardaban pensando en una forma de salir al rescate de sus amigos, aunque cada opción era deshechada por el mas mínimo fallo, los tres querían algo pronto, algo que les ayudara, pero como no encontraron nada...

—¡Jaque mate!— Exclamó el castaño,

—No, ¡no otra vez!— seguido por el moreno,

—¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡Ya es la tercera vez!— acompañado por el peli limón,

—¡Caigan con el dinero!— Gary se disponía a seguir jugando si por el fuera toda la noche,

—¡Pense que buscaban algo para ir por Ash y Serena!— Casi de la nada, y sin ningún previo aviso, May estaba por encima de ellos dándoles un muy merecido zape en la cabeza a Gary y a Brock, quienes estaban a su alcance

—¿Y eso a que viene?, ya pensamos en todo, no podemos hacer nada hasta que la tormenta pase— Reclamo Gary mientras se sobaba la cabeza, Brock le imitaba mientras analizaba nuevamente las probabilidades

—Si salimos ahora, lo mas probable es que nos perdamos, es un alivio saber que Ash la encontró, seguro que ahora están refugiados—

En la cueva donde ambos entrenadores se hallaban, se podía apreciar como la nieve caía sin rumbo definido, de ves en cuando, una fría briza entraba en el refugio improvisado, golpeando a ambos chicos. Serena aún veía como el azabache portaba una mirada triste, era desagradable el pensar que ella había sido la causa de ese comportamiento, pero todo la apuntaba a ella, bueno, a excepción de que Dawn le había besado, y sabia que Ash no le diría por cuenta propia lo que pensaba, no creyendo que ella seguía de cierta manera molesta con el,

—¿Pasa algo Ash?, sabes?, me puedes decir lo que quieras... confío en tí— El cuerpo del azabache se estremeció, esas palabras le habían llegado a lo mas profundo, pero no podía dejar sin respuesta a Serena, pues aún así, ella seguia depositando su confianza en el, y como prometió, iba a cuidar de ella pasara lo que pasara,

—¿Enserio quieres saberlo?—

—¿No te dije que confiaba en ti?, prometiste que también confiarias en mi— Las palabras de la pelimiel aportaban seguridad al chico, ella iba en serio con la confianza, y el quería hacerlo también, pero a el no se le querían escapar las lagrimas que ocultaba, ¿pero de que hablaba?, si el mismo ya había llorado de frente a ella,

—No quiero recordar a Dawn, pero lo que paso, me puso en duda. De que si de verdad siento lo que créo. No digo que no me guste estar a tu lado, eso es la mejor experiencia que tengo, pero a Dawn, no se como le diría que la única a la que amo es a ti, y no a ella, nunca sentí nada parecido ni por ella ni por nadie mas que tú, es extraño, estamos en una cueva improvisada para refugio, y yo pienso en eso mas que nada, deberia pensar en una forma de salir, pero aún así, me preocupa que ella se sienta deprimida, yo me sentí de lo peor cuando casi te perdía de esta manera, te lastimé sin querer, y de verdad, es muy pésimo sentir como pierdes a la persona que amas mas que nada, y yo... Creo ser eso para ella... Y de verdad, me preocupo— La angustia del chico efectivamente se hacia notoria, esto por el sentimiento que provocaba oir eso de el, se preocupaba por todos, sin importar que le hubiesen hecho algo en el pasado, buena muestra de ello era Gary, a quien Serena apenas conocía,

—Yo... No se que decir... Si ella te ama como asegura, seria como tu dices, yo también sufrí ese momento, pensé que te había perdido, pensé que habías olvidado lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero al recordar la promesa que ambos nos hicimos esa noche, pude aclarar mis pensamientos, la verdad, siempre había soñado con estar juntos... Aunque no lo imaginaba de esta forma— Una risa aumentaba la alegría de Ash, ella lo entendía, y hacia lo que fuese por levantarle los ánimos, así fuese el mismísimo fin del mundo, pero aún rondaba la preocupación en la cabeza del chico, Dawn lo entendería?.

A casi dos kilómetros, en el tenso pueblo paleta, los tres jóvenes aún seguían en la sala, estos a su ves pensando como seria el rescate de los jóvenes, pronto la idea se esfumaría, dando paso a la teoría mas certera

—Para mañana ellos estarán aquí riendo junto a nosotros, no hay necesidad de que los vayamos a buscar a altas horas de la noche— Era Gary quien aportaba dicha teoría, y de cierta manera, era creíble, ¿cuantas veces no vio Brock salir de embrollos al chico?, siempre se las arreglaba para salir de los problemas mas duros posibles, incluso Clemont sabia que eso era verdad,

—¡¿No irán a su búsqueda?!— Bonnie había bajado, reclamando a los entrenadores por tal conclusión, para ella era ilógico que un chico saliera por si solo de tal problema, hablamos de un frio de casi 8°, una tormenta que lo empeoraba, la hora nocturna que se presentaba, e incluso la baja resistencia de Serena al clima,

—Creeme pequeña, Ash a experimentado esto y mas, por algo tiene a su Pikachu bien experimentado, ¿no crees?— Brock veía a la rubia, que inflaba sus mejillas con cierta ternura, llevaba su pijama de Tyrantrum como era costumbre,

—Yo no creo eso— Se animo a contestar mientras se iba con rumbo a la cocina.

—En el fondo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por no hacer nada— Alzo la voz Clemont.

04:35 Hrs

En la cueva/refugio, Ash veía como la tormenta comenzaba a perder fuerza, el aire dejaba de soplar como antes, e incluso unos Pokemon habían salido ya hacia mas de una hora, peto Serena seguía con frio, algo que preocupaba al entrenador, Charizard había volado en círculos arriba de la zona, confirmando que tan lejos estaban.

En las afueras de pueblo paleta, los tres chicos seguían impacientes por ver a su amigo y a su novia salir del espeso bosque, la nieve aún cubría mayor parte de el cesped, y ligeras brizas pasaban por el lugar, pero nada los movía de ese sitio. May veía desde dentro, esperando lo mismo que los entrenadores, Dawn aún estaba despierta, no había hablado nada después de lo sucedido, era verdad que se sentía pésima y culpable, no entendía aún el por que de que Ash no la aceptara

—¿Pasa algo Dawn?, ya tienes tiempo así—

—No es de tu importancia, esto solo depende de Ash, Serena y yo—

—¿Por que hiciste eso?, si Ash ya era novio de Serena, ¿entonces por que lo intentaste?—

—Creo... Que tendrías que entender lo que yo pienso... me duele verlos juntos, me sentía mal al verlos felices sin que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, platicar con Ash... Be... Besarlo— May comprendía parte de lo relatado por la peli azul, sabia que ellos habían aumentado su relacion gracias a ese tiempo, pero sobre todo, sabía muy bien que el nunca haría tal cosa, pues los pocos dias que habian pasado fueron los suficientes para saber que el azabache iba en serio con su madurez,

—¿Y por qué no lo hablaste más pacíficamente con él?, yo creo que el hubiera entendido lo que pasaba— Dawn comenzó a pensarlo,

—Eso intenté, pero el no supo que hacer, se quedó quieto, sin decir nada, sin contestarme— Ella comenzaba por juntar sus manos, entrelazar sus dedos, y su cara se torno de un color carmesí.

—Y lo hice, se me hizo fácil teniendolo a mi alcance durante esos segundos, no pensé en las consecuencias que traeria si lo hacia— La peli azul volteo la mirada, viendo por la ventana con la misma esperanza de que ambos salieran del bosque,

—No pensé...— Un gemido era lanzado de la boca de la coordinadora, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, recordando las palabras que le habían dicho, la forma en que el chico al que amaba la había tirado al suelo sin piedad, todo por, Serena.

—Lo lamento—

—No te tienes que disculpar conmigo, hazlo con Ash y Serena—

Día 11, 25 de diciembre

08:29 Hrs

En la cueva, Serena despertaba de su sueño, Ash seguía dormido, mientras que los Pokemon que seguían ahí los veían, todos en grupo,

—"Es hermoso"— Susurro la pelimiel, sentandose al lado del azabache, a quien abrazaban su pikachu y su Eevee, los rayos de luz se habrían paso por el tunel rocoso, un sereno ligero abundaba en los alrededores, la nieve seguía presente en el cesped y en el campo, las rocas se cubrían con el mismo, pasaron unos minutos para que el novio de la chica despertara, Pikachu e Eevee igual,

—Tendremos que salir ya, el tiempo puede empeorar de repente— Todos los Pokemon estaban por salir, la tormenta por fin había pasado, y el tiempo se hacia soportable para los entrenadores.

En pueblo paleta, los entrenadores se habían cansado, por lo que ahora dormian sentados en el lugar donde hace horas estaban

—Sabia que no aguantarian, fue una noche larga— Dijo May, quien estaba parada detrás de estos,

—¡May!— Grito la mamá del azabache,

—¿Aun no regresan?—

—Aun no, tendremos que seguir a la espera— Contestó la castaña con preocupación, habían pasado ya casi doce horas desde lo acontecido. Dawn no había bajado del cuarto, se sentía igual de pésima, ¿como le pudo hacer eso a Ash?, éra la desgracia de su vida, eso pensaba, esperaba poderse disculpar por lo que hizo, quería disculparse con Serena, puesto que ella había resultado mas dañada que nadie,

"¿Por qué?, siempre supe que si no me deba prisa podria pasar esto, creo que debo de entenderlo, el de verdad la áma"

Reflexionar era lo recomendado para esos casos, y ella lo sabia a la perfección, quería estar bien con ella misma, no estar en conflicto por eso, Ash le había enseñado eso en una ocasión,

"Creo que desde ahí empecé a sentir algo por el"

Ella abrazaba la almohada con fuerza, seguía acostada, preguntandose como le habría ido al azabache en su búsqueda, quería saber si estaba bien, si Serena estaría bien...

Charizard sobrevolaba por la zona, Pikachu saltaba por sobre las rocas, Eevee iba en el hombro de su entrenador, quien caminaba al lado de Serena, ella estaba algo pensativa, algo la seguía incomodando, mas ni sabia de que se trataba.  
Ash pensaba, sabia que las cosas aún no estaban bien del todo, pues había notado el comportamiento de su compañera, algo que le preocupaba, se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que había hecho, puesto que aunque no había sido su intención, no lo evito,

—Este... ¿Cómo planeas hacer tus participaciones?— Pregunto el azabache, quería terminar ese incomodo momento, Serena juntaba sus manos, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no oyó lo que el chico le había preguntado

—¿Serena?, ¿pasa algo?— Volvió a hablar, esta ves logrando sacar de su pensamiento a la pelimiel, quien se sorprendió dando un pequeño gemido

—¿Qué piensas?— El volteo a verla, juntaba sus manos y llevaba la mirada baja, cosa que preocupaba aún mas al azabache,

—Has pensado... ¿Qué pasara con Dawn?— Contesto sin cambiar su posicion. Ash de verdad si había pensado en ello, sabia que si en realidad lo sentía, debía de hacer algo. No podía responder, su mente no se lo permitía, el comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro, su mente seguía confundida, pero quería complacer su momento a solas con ella, esta ves sin importar en que situación estuvieran. Su mano entró en el campo de visión de Serena, ella seguía viendo abajo, sus manos jugueteaban, hasta que el la tomó, llevandola a su lado, tal y como la primera ves, caminaban de la mano tiernamente, nada les arruinaria ese momento,

—Espero que podamos pasar mas momentos así— El azabache volvió a mirar a la pelimiel, esta también lo veía, el tiempo paresia detenerse, pero las cosas seguían avanzando, incluyendolos a ellos. pasaron cerca de veinte minutos sin hablar, eran felices de saber que se podían confiar lo que fuese, sonreian, pero no se veían, se amaban profundamente, a pesar de los problemas que se presentaran, ellos podían confiar,

—En realidad me perdonas Serena?— pregunto el azabache, resignado a una cruel respuesta,

—Claro, ¿por qué lo sigues preguntando?—

—No se, me sigo sintiendo culpable por lo que sucedió, y es que ni yo mismo me entiendo, e cometido errores, y aún así, no me dejas solo, esta podria ser la segunda ves, en que me ayudas a recobrar la confianza que e perdido— El había recordado aquella ves en ciudad Fractal, esa ves, el no supo que hacer, perdió por completo, mas la forma en que Serena le había hablado, cambio el punto de vista que tenia en ese momento, no podía creer, literalmente, que ella siempre habia estado ahí por el y para el desde aquellos instantes en Kalos, se sentía un mal agradecido

—No te preocupes Ash, siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, yo creo en ti, por que me prometiste que nunca me fallarías, ademas, todos cometemos errores en la vida, y me hace feliz saber que no me abandonaste, eso me prueba que de verdad estas arrepentido de haber hecho eso—

"Ash... Ayudame"

Serena habría su corazon, su habla se hacia mas clara, y su agarre en la mano del azabache aumentaba en cuestión de fuerza, recordaba el momento en el que había perdido la consciencia, fue en ese momento que ella creyó mas que en cualquier otra cosa aquella promesa hecha por ambos, supo que si en realidad Ash había sentido culpa, iría por ella, y así fué, ella igual había prometido confiar en el, pedir su ayuda fue algo que su corazon le dicto, algo que ella igual deseaba, que el no la abandonara así como así,

—Deberia darte las gracias, tu me ayudas siempre, no me has abandonado, ya veras que todo se resolverá, no se como, pero así será— La dulce voz de Serena volvía, ella sonrió al ver al azabache, quien igual aumento la fuerza de su mano sobre la de su novia, pues ahora estaba seguro de que con toda seguridad la podía llamar de ésa forma

—¿Sabes?, yo creo que eres la mejor novia que alguien podria tener, agradezco de corazon que sea yo quién te tenga— El sonrió, también estaba agradecido, pero tenía el problema principal en su mente, Dawn,

—No te preocupes mas, se que debe de ser dificil para ti, pero tienes que confrontar lo que Dawn siente— La pelimiel volvió a bajar la mirada, hablar de ella le incomodaba, mas aún siendo quien casi rompía esa relación que mantenía con Ash, quería que nadie volviera a interferir en ello, pero no todo en la vida es posible, mas de una persona lo haría de una u otra forma.

La mañana se empezaba a hacer tarde, ambos caminaban lento queriendo evitar la pronta confrontación de el amor que la peli azul sentía, sin embargo, a pesar de la caminata, estaban prontos a llegar a pueblo paleta, donde los estarían esperando todos.

—Pikachu, Eevee, si no salgo de esta, prometanme que cuidaran muy bien de Serena— Dijo en chico, obteniendo respuestas afirmativas de estos

—No exageres, ¿que tan malo puede ser?— Hablo la pelimiel entre risas por lo dicho por el chico

—Creeme Serena, viaje con ella un buen tiempo, se que esto puede ser tan malo como bueno o difícil—

En casa de Ash, los amigos de este seguían preocupados, May platicaba con Delia para calmarle la angustia, Brock, Clemont y Gary hablaban entre ellos, formulando planes de momento para salir a la búsqueda de ambos, Dawn, seguía hundida en su depresión, mas sin embargo, sabia que en algún momento llegaría el quizá de la mano de Serena, si no era que lo peor se realizara,

—"¿Por qué?"—

Ella se seguía lamentando, no paraba sus gemidos de culpa, seguía abrazando la almohada desde ya hacen un buen rato, le importaba en mucho que en realidad estuvieran bien, no solo por el azabache, si no que también por su compañera, mas que de viaje, de vida, algo que le dolía aceptar, pero desgraciadamente era así para ella, tan solo sería su amiga como mucho, si es que la llegaba a perdonar,

"Deberia volver a Sinnoh, no hago mas que estorbar aqui"

Pensaba ella, no sabia que hacer, se encontraba de lo peor posible, tanto mental como sentimentalmente, pero no quería hacer nada...

Finalmente, Ash volvia de la mano con Serena, ambos saliendo del espeso bosque del norte, Charizard les sobrevolaba con Pikachu encima de el, Eevee caminaba al lado del azabache, y este tomaba la mano de su compañera, se hubiese visto como película, pero esto es un fanfic a final de cuentas, todos se alegraron de verlos, el venia con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ella le seguía con el mismo acto,

—¡Ash!— Exclamo su madre mientras corría a abrazarlo,

—Lo siento mamá— Dijo el azabache bajando la vista, teniendo en mente que ella lo veía culpable

—No tienes por que disculparte, Dawn nos contó todo lo que paso—

—¿En serio?— Ambos se sorprendieron, entonces la coordinadora salio por la puerta, viendolos con un semblante triste, en sus ojos se reflejaba la depresión que sufría, se veía como no había conciliado el sueño al parecer por casi toda la noche. Se dirigió lentamente a ellos, Delia la veía, Ash se puso nervioso, y Serena volvia a tener esa incomodidad, el azabache tan solo pronuncio su nombre debilmente, quizá esperando que llorara

—¡DISCULPAME ASH!— Grito la peli azul, se inclino ante el, y cerro los ojos fuertemente,

—Parate Dawn!— Reclamo el entrenador, perdiendo todo el miedo que le había invadido en esos momentos

—¡Te ruego que me disculpes Ash!, ¡estoy completamente arrepentida por lo que hecho!— El aludido quedaba paralizado, mas que nada por vergüenza, entonces Dawn se volvió a parar, dirigiendose esta ves a Serena

—¡Lo siento Serena!, ¡Espero que no me odies por lo que hice!— Ahora se inclinaba frente a ella, que estaba igual o mas avergonzada que el azabache. May y compañia veían de lejos la escena, Bonnie estaba feliz por el regreso de ambos chicos, Clemont se sentía aliviado, Brock supo que tenia razón, y Gary se había echado a dormir placidamente, sabiendo que su amigo de la infancia había vuelto sano y salvo con su preciosa novia, bueno, así pensaba él.

—Este... No... No... No...— Serena estaba nerviosa, nunca se había visto en esas situaciones, y de cierta manera le incomodaba que ella se disculpara, aunque fuese lo que debía hacer,

—Lo lamento de verdad Serena, fue indebido haberle hecho eso a Ash siendo tu novio, te prometo que no volverá a pasar— La peli azul comenzó a lagrimear, algo que daba certeza a los presentes de que estaba verdaderamente arrepentida, quería salir corriendo, no volver a verlos, no por la traición, si no por querer quitarse ese sentimiento por él. Entonces sintió los brazos de la pelimiel rodearla por los lados, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo como la abrazaba, Ash sintió nuevamente culpa en su ser, era su amiga, seguía siendolo, y le dolía saber que sufría por su causa, mas no podía hacer nada mas que...

—Por mi... quedas perdonada... De alguna forma se que yo habría sufrido mucho estando en tu situación— El colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la peli azul, que con un gemido volteo ligeramente a verlo, su mirada seguía reflejando una tristesa, y sus ojos parecían hacerse fuertes para evitar el llanto,

—Por mi también, no te preocupes más por mi, aunque mi mente se hubiera nublado, sabia que Ash no era así, ademas, las promesas que el hace son duraderas y reales— Apenas se separaron, Serena se vio mas calmada, llevando su alegría a contagiarse a Dawn, mas bien, quitarle esa sensación agria que de seguro sentía. Esta a su ves quería evitar el llanto, mas ya era tarde para lograrlo, rápidamente abrazo a ambos sin contratiempos, llevandose a entrar en estado nostálgico, pues algo tenia por seguro... Ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad con Ash, pero seguían siendo amigos.

—Ash, de seguro tienen hambre, vamos, preparare algo para todos— La madre del azabache después de haber visto tal escena, sabia que su hijo seria un buen novio, así como era buen amigo, más algo le daba un presentimiento a ella, el rugido del estomago de este, que logro hacer que todos calleran comicamente al suelo mientras que Delia mantenía una gota estilo anime en la frente,

—Nunca cambiaras en eso Ash— Serena y compañia sonrieron, siguiendo a la madre del chico.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!, Espero y hayan pasado unas felices fiestas. Este capítulo se centro mas en la confianza que deben de tener las parejas verdaderamente felices, lo subo ahora exactamente año nuevo. ¡Muchas Gracias! 


End file.
